Three newest and littlest rushers
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: Alexandria Addison and Liliana are orphans and living in where Ali's favorite band is performing. Logan hates to leave them behind so he brings all three on tour what will happen after tour is over will these three have a new daddy or will they be orphans again
1. Alexandria, Addison and Liliana

Alexandria was the oldest of her two sisters she was five years old and she had a sister that was a year old and her name was Addison and there was Liliana who was only a baby. All three girls parents walked out on them one day, so Alexandria took her sisters and left the house with only belongings that she could fit into three suitcases. Currently they lived at a venue that Alexandria favorite band was performing at that evening.

"Ali me hungry" Addison said to her sister

"I'll get you something to eat after I take care of Liliana" Ali tells her sister

After Liliana was placed back in her stroller Alexandria went out to the lobby to search for food for Addison. Alexandria was star struck when she saw her favorite member of big time rush Logan Henderson.

"I thought fans weren't allowed in for a few hours" Kendall said when he saw the cute five year old at the food table getting some food

"Let me go check it out" Logan says as he makes his way towards the child who was heading back to where she came from

"Here we go Addison I was able to sneak some food" Alexandria says serving her sister some food on a small table

"Tank you" Addison says eating her food

"Ah this is so sad that she has to take care of her sisters" James says when he sees Ali tend to her baby sister who was fussing

"I wonder where these three parents are?" Kendall asks

"I take it these three are orphans" Carlos says when he sees the tattered clothes the older two were wearing

"We could bring them on tour with us" James suggest

"How are we going to take them across the border when we go to Mexico they will need a guardian for that" Kendall asks them

"Then I'll be their guardian" Logan says looking at Alexandria who was trying to do some laundry

"Hi sweetie what's your name?" He asks approaching Alexandria

"Alexandria" she says shyly

"Well Alexandria do you know where your mom and dad are?" He asks her

When Ali and Addison hears those two words they cried

"It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it. How about me and the guys take you and your sister out for some real food and some different clothes" Logan tells her

"Okay" Ali says with a sniffle

(Three hours later)

Ali, Addison, and Liliana had a new wardrobe, some toys to play with, appropriate luggage and Logan got everything he needed to care for Liliana. After the shopping trip Logan took all three girls to the hotel for a nap cause all three looked exhausted from the days activities. That night Logan brought all three girls back to the venue for the concert

"Ali I want you to stay here and don't move while I'm performing" he says locking the brakes on the double stroller he got for Addison and Liliana

She nods as she hugs her doll

"I'll be back after a while okay Ali" he tells her

"Okay" she says scared

"Ali what's wrong?" He asks her

"I'm scared" she says freighted

"I'm going to be right out here, so you can see me" he tells her as he points to the stage

Ali grabbed Logan's leg and held tight

"I think she is having flashbacks Loges" James says when he saw how scared Addison looked in her stroller

"I think so too" Logan says comforting Alexandria who was crying on his shoulder

Pretty soon Addison started crying

"Addison it's okay" Kendall says picking up the one year old from the stroller and comforting her

"I think both girls are afraid of us walking out on them" Kendall says as he comforts Addison who was sobbing

"It looks like we have a decision to make" James says as he checks on Liliana who was still sleeping

"I say we go on with the girls" Kendall says as Addison starts settling down on his shoulder

"I think so to" Logan says as Ali starts settling down

Once Ali was settled Logn put her down

"Let's go our rushers are waiting for us" Carlos says as he heads out

"Come on Ali you get to come on stage with me" Logan says as he holds her hand

"You too Addy girl" Kendall says as he walks out with the one year old

**Should I continue?**


	2. After the concert and bonding

**After the concert and bonding**

Once the concert was over the guys took Alexandria, Addison and Liliana with them to the hotel, so they guys could collect their luggage and move on to the next venue

"Girls you guys get to come with us on our tour would you like that?, and after the tour is over I will be your daddy, so you guys can have a family" Logan tells Alexandria and Addison who was with him in his hotel room

Ali and Addy go and give him a big hug

"What about Liliana?" Ali asks him

"She will be coming with us to, so I am keeping all three of you together" he tells her right before they leave to go to the next city

"Thank you" both girls say hugging him

"Oh you're quite welcome now we got to go" he says as he puts Addy in the stroller with her sister

Ali walked out with him as they headed to the next hotel. During the ride Addy fell right asleep on Kendall's lap and Ali looked at the stars

"Ali let's see if we can find the brightest star and make a wish on it what do you say" Logan tells her

"Okay" she says as her and Logan look at the night sky

At the next hotel Logan put Ali and Addy in the bed next to him and he laid Liliana next to him.

(Next morning)

"Alexandria, Addison wake up sleepy heads" Logan says waking the girls up

The two girls rubbed their eyes and got up as Logan fed Liliana her breakfast

"After breakfast we have to go somewhere and get you three passports, so you three can travel with us before we go to the venue" he says as he continues to fed Liliana

Alexandria was in the bathroom getting ready as Logan got Liliana dressed and Kendall got Addy ready

"Love the outfit Ali" Kendall says when he sees her appear in a cute t-shirt and a skirt

"Thank you" she says as she puts her headband on her head

Liliana slept through breakfast and didn't make a peep at all. Following breakfast Logan with the help of Kendall and James and Carlos took the girls to get passport, so they could travel

"Say cheese Alexandria" the lady says as she takes Ali's picture

"Cheese" she says smiling

Addison didn't like having her picture taken at all

"Look at the ducky Addison" James says as he makes a ducks mouth with his hand

That didn't work at all

"Look its Ms. Cow Addy and she says if you smile you get a toy" Logan says pulling out the cow puppet that he had

Addy smiled at the funny cow voice Logan was making

"What you like that what if Ms. Cow and Mr. Duck tried to get you to smile" James says joining in on the fun

Addy got a kick out of Mr. Duck and Ms. Cow she even let a good enough smile for her picture

"Good job Addy girl" Logan says as he hugs her

"Tank you" she says happily as she gives him a big hug

"Oh you're quite welcome now let's get you that toy" he says as the group heads out with three passports

"Oh Loges I think someone needs changed" James says when he smells Liliana

"Okay we'll make a pit stop" he says as they head for the local park, so Ali and Addy can burn off some energy Besides changed Liliana he also changed cause Addy told him that she was wet, so he changed her

"Tank you" she says after he changed her

"You're quite welcome go play" he says as he sees her little legs running after Alexandria who was on the playground

Alexandria was swinging and James and Carlos was playing with Addy. Logan watched the two play as he fed Liliana who was crying

"I see all three girls have ocean blue eyes and brown hair" Kendall says as he admires Liliana who was hungry

"Ya they do, and Ali has the cutest dimples I have ever seen, and I still can't believe Ali and her sisters have been living in that venue since the beginning of the month" Logan says as Lilianna still eats

"How old is Liliana?" Kendall asks Logan

"After the park I'm going to get all three checked out before we perform tonight, so I can see how old this little cutie pie is" Logan says as he burps Liliana who was done eating

The group stood at the park for an hour before Addy fell asleep

"She had fun playing" Carlos says buckling Addy in

"I could tell. How about you Ali did you have fun?" he asks her

She nods happily

"Now while the others go to the venue I'm taking you and your sisters to go get checked out to make sure everything is okay, and is working the way it should. Plus I wanna see how old your baby sister is" Logan says as they start making their way to the hospital

"Can we come to Loges cause we got nothing better to do?" James asks him

"Sure then after we can head to sound check together" Logan says as they cross the street

Alexandria was pushing her doll in the stroller as they headed there, but when they crossed the street she held Kendall's hand and Carlos had Adeline her doll

"Where's the clinic at?" Logan asks as the group looks at the map

"It's on the first floor Loges" Carlos says when he reads the map

"Let's head there" Logan says as they head for the elevator

Alexandria rode with her sisters and Logan in first elevator, and Kendall, James and Carlos rode in the second elevator. Logan got off and wait for the guys, so they could head there together. Along the way Liliana woke up

"What's wrong Lilia did something scare you huh?" Logan asks her as he lifts her out of the stroller

She was still fussy

"It's okay Lilia you're fine nothing can scare you" he says as he rubs her back

James pushes Addy who was still sleeping, and Logan walked while rocking Lilia who was starting to fall back asleep in his arms

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Check-ups for all three girls**


	3. Check-ups for all three girls

**Check-ups for all three girls**

Logan signed all three girls in under his last name. Alexandria went to go play with the kitchenette. While Logan filled out all the necessary forms for the girls Kendall and James kept Addison occupied

"Addy would you like a doll like your sister?" Kendall asks as he takes her over to where the dolls were

She nods

"Ali, would you be jealous if Addy got a doll to?" James asks her

"No I wouldn't be jealous" Ali says happily as she continues to cook something for James

Kendall plays with Addison while James plays with Alexandria while Carlos watches little Liliana

"Addy you are a good mommy" Kendall says as he watches bath her doll and dress her

Addison smiles at that compliment

"It looks like Kendall and James is having a good time playing with the girls" Logan says sitting down shaking his hand after he filled out the mounds of paper work needed, so the girls could be seen

"Lilia here has been quiet just sleeping peacefully" Carlos says getting Lilia out

Logan couldn't believe how cute Lilia looked in her outfit

"Give her here Carlitos" Logan says holding his arm out for the baby

Carlos hands Lilia to Logan

"Hey baby girl you waking up huh?" Logan asks her as she lets out a big stretch and opens her eyes

Since Lilia was up Logan decided to play with her until they got called back to see the doctor

"Alexandria, Addison, and Lilia Henderson" the nurse says from the door way

"Ali, Addy come on girls" Logan says as he gets up and puts the stroller somewhere

"Coming" the two of them say bringing their dolls with them

The nurse leads them down a long hallway to where the scales were

"Alexandria you first" the nurse tells the five year old

Alexandria gets up onto the scale and the nurse weighs hers and measures her

"Alexandria you weigh thirty pounds" the nurse says to her

"Is that healthy?" The guys ask

"We will have to wait on the doctor" the nurse says measuring Ali's height

Addison was scared of the scale

"Addy there's nothing to be afraid you want me to get back on to show you it's not scary?" Alexandria asks her sister

Addy nods

The same nurse weighed and measure Ali again, and the guys showed her there was nothing to be scared of

"Up we go Addy" Logan says helping her up onto the scale

Addy held Logan's hand tight, and she cried when the tape measure came on top of her head

"Addy its okay the nurse just wants to see how tall you are" James tells her

"No" Addison says

"It's okay if you don't wanna be measured" Kendall says picking her up and comforting her

Liliana was last. The whole time the nurse was weighing and measuring her Logan comfort her the best way he could

"Lilianna here weighs five pounds and 6 ounces" the nurse says when the scale even out

Liliana hated the tape measure part of the whole thing

"It's okay sweet girl" Logan says as he rocks her back and forth in his arms to calm her down

"Follow me to the exam rooms" the nurse says showing them to where the doctor will see the girls at

"Have the two oldest one's put a hospital gown on, and the doctor will be in soon the nurse says getting out two very colorful hospital gowns for Alexandria and Addison

Alexandria puts hers on by herself and Logan helps Addison with her hospital gown

"There we go all buttoned up" he says after he buttoned the last button on her hospital gown

"Addison would you like a story?" Kendall asks grabbing a book from a small backpack that he got for her that morning

During the wait James looked up pediatricians for Logan to call when they get back to L.A

"What are you going to do when you get back to L.A with the girls?" Carlos asks Logan

"For one thing I'm going to need to get three car seats for my car and looks at the sleeping accommodations, and go from there" Logan says as he lays Liliana back into the stroller

"I could have Alexa do all that for you while we're on tour that way when we get back all you have to do is care for these three girls" Carlos says

Logan thinks for a minute before he decides

"Ya I would like her to look at houses and install the car seats in my car. When she does it tell her it is unlocked and everything" Logan tells Carlos when Addison wanted to be held

Carlos texts Alexa to see if she could do a favor for him, and she says yes, and Carlos explains the girls that they found, and when Logan gets back how he will need car seats and everything but clothes for the girls. Alexa says she will do it

"When we get back you will have a new house and car seats for the girls" Carlos says putting his phone away

"Tell Alexa thank you for doing this" Logan says

"She says when she finds the perfect house she is going to do the girls rooms done anyway they want it" Carlos says smiling when he sees the text from Alexa

"I can even get Katelyn to help with Liliana's nursery if you want" Kendal says

"That would be great and I'm sure Erin has nothing better to do, so she can join in and text me with what the girls find" Logan says as he tries to text Erin

"Hello I'm Dr. McGuffins and this must be Alexandria, Addison and Liliana" the doctor says looking at the three girls

"Yes, and I don't know much about them cause I just found them yesterday at a venue we were performing at" Logan says standing up to shake the doctor hand

"From each of the weights I can tell these girls are malnourished and are under weight for their age' Dr. McGuffins says when she looks at each of the charts

"Don't worry doc we'll make sure they eat" James says to the doctor

"I'm putting Alexandria and Addison on Pediasure to make sure they gain weight" the doctor says writing something down for the guys

Carlos volunteered to go out and get it

"Okay Ali you first" Dr. McGuffins says to her

James lifts her up onto the table, so the doctor can examine her. Dr. McGuffins gives her the full look over

"Well Alexandria here is a picture of health" the doctor says as Ali jumps down off the table

Addison didn't like the doctor at all

"Addison the doctor is very friendly you want her to give me a check-up?" Logan asks her

She nods

Dr. McGuffins gives Logan a full check-up, and when Addison sees that the doctor is friendly she lets the doctor give her a check-up

"I can see both of her ears are really red has she been pulling at them lately?" the doctor asks the guys

"She started to pull at her ear last night before I tucked her in" Logan says to the doctor

"Interesting has she been crying in pain any time?" the doctor asks

"Yes a few nights ago she told me her ear was bugging her since I can't take her to the doctors I just did what I could to take care of her I'm sorry" Ali says from Kendall's lap

"Ali you didn't do nothing wrong you tried to take care of your sisters the best way you could and knew how that's all" Logan says trying to comfort her

"Today I'm going to clean out her ears really good, and prescribe an antibiotic for her" Dr. McGuffins says putting together the tool that she uses to clean ears

When the machine was in her ear Addy cried

"We're almost done Addy not too much more" Kendall says as he holds the basin that her ear wax was falling into

"It hurts" she says crying

"I know it does" Logan says as he strokes her hair as the doctor cleans out her ears

"She had a lot of wax, and with that being done she can hear and the redness can go away a little bit" the doctor says putting the machine away

Liliana went last

"I take it she was born premature by her weight?" Dr. McGuffins asks Ali

Ali nods with tears coming down her face

"Ali it's okay with Dr. McGuffins help we can get your sisters and you proper care" Kendall says hugging her

"With her weight I'm concerned" Dr. McGuffins says as she starts to examine the baby

"Should we bump up her feedings?" Logan asks concern

"Yes I'm going to go with feed every two hours and give her a different formula to help boost her up" she says as she starts examining Liliana

Dr. McGuffins sees that Liliana is small in size and her lungs sound a little underdeveloped

"I'm going to admit her overnight to see how she is otherwise" Dr. McGuffins says

When Ali hears that she runs out of the room

"Loges we got her you stay here with Addy and Liliana" Kendal says as him James and Carlos leaves to go after Ali

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Another performance and Lilia gets released**


	4. Another performance & Liliana is release

**Another performance & Liliana gets released**

Logan hated having Liliana stay overnight in the hospital, but he knew it was for the best

"Don't worry after I perform tonight I'm coming right back here to kiss you good night and tuck you in" he says to Liliana who was in an incubator snoozing softly and sucking on her paci

Addison was scared when she saw her baby sister in the incubator and hooked up to all those wires and machines

"Addy it's only for the night tomorrow she will be good as new and she will be able to come with us when we go to Mexico tomorrow morning" Logan says as him and her leave the hospital leaving Addison behind

"I'm scared Log" she says as they board the bus to go to the venue for soundcheck

"Addy girl there is nothing to be scared of you got Alexandria, me, Kendall, James and Carlos. Tonight during the show you can be my worldwide girl and you can sit by me would you like that Addy?" He asks as he holds her tight and rocks her in his arms

She nods

"Now we got to get to sound check" he says as they head for the venue

Addison looks up at the sky at all the clouds

"Do you see any shapes in those clouds?" He asks her

She nods

She names the shapes that she sees in the clouds as they head for the venue that the band was performing at

(Venue)

"Logan look what Kendall got me" Alexandria calls from the stage

"He got you a guitar?" Logan asks in shock when he sees the pink Disney princess guitar with Cinderella

"Relax Loges it's a toy guitar and I'm teaching her how to play" Kendall says to him as he sets down his guitar

"I got her a keyboard and she loves playing both instruments"James says putting her keyboard away off stage

Logan was glad to see Alexandria back her old self and being a five year old. Alexandria and Addison played by themselves while the guys did soundcheck. After soundcheck Logan took Addison to get her doll she asked for. While Alexandria got another guitar lesson from Kendall

(Toy store)

Addison goes straight for the doll section of the store and is amazed at how many dolls there were

"Do you see one or two that you like?" Logan asks her

"That one and that one" she says pointing to two dolls that looked like real babies

"Good choice Addy let's get some accessories for these dolls" he says putting the two dolls in the cart as well as a my size Barbie for Ali

Addy got two of everything for her dolls strollers cribs high chairs play pens lots of clothes for both dolls and Logan didn't mind a bit

(Venue)

"Before you get mad Ali I got you a my size barbie" Logan tells her as Addy comes in with her two dolls

"Thank you Logan"Ali says as she plays with her Barbie and gives Addy her doll

"Here Addy you can have my doll" Ali says giving Addy her doll baby

"Tank you" Addy says as she plays with her new dolls

(That night)

"I got my worldwide girl" Kendall says coming out with Alexandria

"Ahh" Kendall and James says when Logan comes out with Addison

"Everyone this is Addison" Logan says lifting the one year old onto his lap

"Alexandria and Addison are sisters" Kendall says bringing out Ali's guitar

"They have another sister named Liliana" Logan tells the crowd

"This is Worldwide" James says as they start singing worldwide

During Worldwide Addy falls asleep on Logan's lap, and stayed asleep

(After the concert)

"Loges Ali is bunking with me" Kendall says as Ali goes in his hotel room

"I'll drop her pajamas off when I go see Liliana" Logan says as he opens his room to lay Addison down

"Night Addy" he says tucking her in for the night

"Night daddy" Addy says in her sleep

Logan is touched when Addison calls him daddy for the first time. Logan drops Ali's jammies off at Kendall's room before he goes sees Liliana at the hospital

(Hospital)

"Hey Liliana how we doing sweet pea?" He asks her

Liliana sucks on her paci

"Tomorrow you get released sweetheart and you get to come to Mexico with me and your sisters" Logan says as he watches her chest rise and fall

"Night Liliana" Logan says tucking her in her incubator for the night

(Hotel)

Logan gets a shower and gets in bed with Arduous

"Night Addison" he says putting one arm around her

"Night daddy" she says sleeping like an angel

(During the night)

Addison woke up crying

"Addison is everything okay?" Logan asks waking up when he hears her crying

She shakes her head no

"Something scare you huh pretty girl?" He asks picking her up to comfort her

She nods

"Let's see if the others are up I think I know what will put you back to sleep

Kendall James and Carlos did not like being woke up but were better when they heard the reason why Logan woke them up

"This song is going out to a pretty girl who is trying to go to sleep" James says as they count off Invisible for her

(Next day)

"Well Mr. Henderson Liliana will need to be on oxygen to help her breathe in others words she is all yours" a nurse says handing Liliana to Logan

"Come on Liliana everyone is waiting for us at the airport" Logan says as he secures her to her car seat

Carlos told Alexa only get a car seat base for Liliana cause Logan already had a car seat for her

(Airport)

"Hey Liliana nice to see you again sweet girl" Kendall says when he sees the baby

"She has to be on oxygen for a while but in other words she is good to go" Logan says as they board their plane for Mexico

"How did you guys gets Addy dolls and everything that she had with them onto the plane?" Logan asks them

"We said it was for a one year old and we couldn't fit it all in our carry-on" James says in line

**Review**

**Next Chapter: First plane ride and adventures in Mexico**


	5. 1st flight and adventures in mexico

**1st** **plane** **ride** **&** **adventures** **in Mexico**

Logan was going to have two of the three girls sit with him the whole flight to Mexico

"I call the window seat" Ali says as she runs to the row she was going to sit in with Kendall

"Okay Ali you call the window seat" Kendall says as he catches up to her

James and Carlos sat behind Logan just in case he need to change one of the girls they could watch the other one

"Daddy me hungry" Addison says to Logan

"Okay luckily I picked up some animal crackers for you to munch on during the plane ride" he says lowering the tray and putting some animal crackers on her tray

Addison fed Logan some animal crackers and he ate them

"Kendall get a picture of me with Addison I'm going to send it to my mom, Erin and everybody" Logan says giving Kendall his phone

A man with a toupee was sitting in front of Logan and the girls

"Kitty" Addison says as she pets the man hair

"What the? Give that back to me you crook" the man says ripping the hair piece out of Addison's hands

Addison cried at that comment

"Way to go make a kid cry on her first flight" Carlos says to the man

"Whatcha going to do about it huh?" The man asks Carlos

"Nothing cause there are women and children present on the flight" Carlos says

"Would you shut that kid up she is getting on my nerves" the man says to Logan

"I'm trying to" Logan says as he tries to rock Addy back and forth without hitting Liliana

Soon Liliana wakes up from the screaming

"Shut that baby up before I make it shut up" the man tells Logan

That pushed Alexandria to the edge, so she got up and jumped on the man's foot to make him quit being mean to her sisters

"Why you little come back here" the man says as he chases after Alexandria who started running from the man

"Some adventure this is turning out to be" Logan says as he tries to balance a one year old and a one month old

"First class is completely opened" the flight attendant tells Logan

"Ali come on we're going to first class" Logan tells her

Alexandria immediately finds a seat all to herself. While the guys bring their carry-ons and help Logan with what he needed help with

"Whatcha watching Ali?" Logan asks as he sits down to feed Liliana

"Despicable me" Ali says happily as she watches the movie

"Mind if I join you?" He asks her

"No I don't mind" she says happily

Big time rush watched Despicable me for a little bit

"Logan, Alexa found some places for you would you like to see them?" Carlos asks while all three girls were asleep

"Sure" Logan says as Carlos hands Logan his tablet of pictures Alexa sent from her day of house hunting. One house caught Logan's eye had a two car garage it was fence in, with a pool that also had a fence and a child lock on the gate, the backyard was big with plenty of room for the girls to run around and play, and also had a swing set in place. It had eight bedrooms and seven baths. The kitchen was plenty big with an island. There was a playroom and a media room on the first floor. The bedrooms were the right size for each of the girls. The house was by a school, so he could walk to pick Alexandria up everyday after school. It was near a park, and in a great location and was the right price for him

"Tell Alexa to put an offer in on this house and when I need to sign I'll do it electronically" Logan tells Carlos

"Alright I'll tell her" Carlos says giving Alexa the message to put an offer in on the colonial house

(Few hours later)

"Ali buckle up we'll be landing soon" Logan tells her

"Okay Logan" Ali says happily

After the plane landed and the group started to deboard Ali was very eager to get off and start exploring

"Ali stay with us please" Kendall says as they deboard

Ali wanted to see everything immediately

"Ali once we settle in at our hotel and we have soundcheck we can maybe go sight seeing" Logan says as he grabs all the luggage that they brought with them

After they got their luggage they had to go through security with their passports. Addy didn't like when the security guard touched her. When he touched her she hit him

"Addison Henderson we don't hit other people when we enter another country" Logan tells her as they leave security

Addy lays her head on his shoulder to show him that she is very sorry

"Give her a break Logan this is her first time in a new country and is a year old she doesn't know any better" Kendall says as he pushes Liliana

"Yeah I should" he says as they board the bus to their hotel

"Maybe we can get you a sombrero later Ali would you like that?" Carlos asks her as she sees lots and lots of sombreros on the street

She nods happily

"Maybe I can get you a Mexican dress or two to wear" he tells her

Kendall and Logan were rooming this tour, so Kendall got to sleep with the girls

"Addy do you have a stinky diaper?" Logan asks as they settle in

She shakes her head no

"Are you telling me the truth?" He asks her

She nods

"It must be you Liliana" he says as he changes her

It wasn't Liliana at all

"Addy come here so I can change you" he says after he changes Liliana

Addy does what she is told and goes over to Logan so she could get a clean diaper on

"Kendall do you have the bubble soap cause Addy has it all over her" Logan asks him

Kendall hands him Mr. Bubbles while he throws away Addy's messy clothes that couldn't be washed

"Okay Addy I'm going to give you a bubble bath" Logan says lifting her into the tub

Addy loved the bubbles she managed to get some on Logan

"There we go all cleaned up and ready to go" he says after he got her dressed in another outfit

"Tank you" she says as he fixes her hair

"You're quite welcome now into the stroller with you" he says lifting her up and setting her in the stroller

Logan secures Liliana before he heads out with the two girls

"Logan look at what Uncle Carlos got me" Ali says as she spins around in her new dress

"You look stunning Alexandria Henderson" Logan says when he sees her in her dress

"Thank you Logan" she says as they head to soundcheck for that nights show

(Venue)

Alexandria and Addison played by themselves while Logan was on stage

"Okay Liliana I'm coming" Logan says when he hears her crying

Liliana face is bright red from the crying

"It's okay sweetie pie daddy has you" he says as he rocks her in his arms

Liliana was still fussy

"Do you have a nasty gas bubble that you need to let out huh?" He asks as he burps her

Liliana let out a huge burp with some spit up before snuggling in Logan's neck

**Review**

**Next Chapter more adventures in Mexico**


	6. More adventures in Mexico

**More adventures in Mexico**

"Addison come back here" Logan says after rehearsal was over and she was running around the venue

"Gotcha you little stinker" James says as he catches her and puts her in the stroller, so they could head out for the meet and greets

Ali behaved herself and stood behind the screen with her sister as Logan signed autographs and took pictures with fans

"Addy we can't go see Logan right now" Ali says when she sees her sister get out of the stroller and going to sneak behind the screen

"Addison not now after the meet and greet we can do something fun I promise" Logan says to her when they were between fans

Addison wasn't listening at all she ran up and hug Logan's leg

"Okay come here big girl" he says picking her up

Addison wrapped her small arms around his neck and wouldn't let go at all

"I'll be right back guys" Logan says as he sneaks back behind the screen to give Addison a toy to keep her occupied as the meet and greet finished up

"Just stay here Addison please?" he asks her as he leaves to return to the fans

Addy now you are being naughty get back in your stroller, so we can play a game" Ali says after she checks on Liliana to make sure the baby was okay

Addy got right back out and went to where Logan was

"This single parent thing is harder then what I thought" he says as he tries to keep Addison occupied while Ali kept checking on Liliana to make sure she was okay

"Loges are you coming back out?" Kendall asks him

"Yeah as soon as I can keep Addy still cause right now she doesn't want to stay in the stroller for some reason" Logan says as he plays with her a little bit

"I wonder why she doesn't want to stay in the stroller?" Kendall asks him

"That's what I'm trying to figure out for myself why she doesn't want to be a good girl and stay in the stroller while we do the meet and greet" Logan says as he continues to play with Addison some more

"Put Dora on for her maybe she will stay put and watch Dora" Carlos suggest

Logan pulls up Nickjr, and finds an episode of Dora that Addison can watch. Addison stayed in Logan's lap and watched _Dora the explorer_

"That got her" Logan says as Addison continues to watch Dora on his phone

"Told ya" Carlos says as he greets more fans

"Will you be a good girl and watch Dora while I go and meet some fans?" he asks her

Addison lays her head on his chest, and continues watching Dora

"I guess I'm staying back here with Addison" Logan says as him and Addison continues to watch _Dora the explorer _

"I think I know what we can get her to ride in when we get back to L.A" Carlos says as they continue to wait for more fans

"Don't say wagonie" Logan says looking at him

"I'm going to fix wagonie up for her, and she can ride in that when you go around the neighborhood with her

Logan looks at the stroller and looks at how long Addy's legs are

"Maybe you're right she is starting to outgrow the stroller a little bit, but I'm keeping it for when we travel" Logan says

"You got it" Carlos says as more fans appear

"Logan it's time to rock and roll" Kendall tells him

Alexandria watches Dora with her sister while Logan does the meet and greet

(Thirty minutes later)

"Okay Addison now we can hang out with all three of you girls" Logan says after meet and greet is over

Before they leave Ali runs into the bathroom

"Okay Ali we're going to be waiting out here for you" James says sticking his head into the bathroom

"Thank you" she says as she goes to the restroom

Logan decides to take the girls to the kids museum since it was hot outside he decided to do something cool with them inside

"This is so cool" Ali says when they enter the museum

"I thought you might like it" Logan says as they start making their way through the museum

After the museum Carlos got Addy and Liliana dresses and sombreros to wear while they were in Mexico for a few days

"Ali, Addy would you two like some ice cream?" Kendall asks them when Liliana started to fuss

Both nod their head

"Okay" he says as he takes the girls to an ice cream store

Logan took Liliana back to the hotel to get her out of the heat

(Hotel)

"There we go cutie pie you are out of the sun, and back into air conditioning" he says as he enters his hotel room with the sweaty baby

Logan change her out of her clothes and left her in an undershirt and a diaper while she slept

'You should feel much cooler now" Logan says as he lays down with her

Logan and Liliana took a nap together while the guys were out with the girls. Alexandria, and Addison got their hair done just like the Mexican girls

(That night)

"All three of my girls are ready for bed, so after the concert they can go straight to bed" Logan says as they head to the concert

"Yeah I think Addy going to fall asleep first" Kendall says as he sees Addy's eyes droop

"Probably after _worldwide_ she will be asleep she never falls asleep until worldwide" Logan says as he holds Liliana who was wide awake

The guys kept the girls backstage before they went on stage

"Ali stay here until _worldwide_ cause before that song I'm going to pick you as my _worldwide_ girl" Kendall tells her

Ali gives him the thumbs up

During the solos Logan watched with his girls cause Liliana need fed during that time

"I guess you get to come on stage with me since you're not done yet" Logan says as he heads out with Liliana who was still eating

All the fans awwwed when they saw Logan with the baby

"Logan, why did you bring out Liliana?" James asks her

"I am in the middle of feeding her that's why" Logan says when Kendall holds his mic for Logan

"That makes sense" James says

Liliana did not want to go back to bed after she was burped

"I guess Liliana gets to hang out with us" Logan says setting Liliana's bottle down somewhere

"I love when this little cutie pie gets to hang out with us" Carlos says tickling her

Logan dances with Liliana during the upbeat songs, and when it was time for _worldwide _he brings Addison out, cause she started to get sleepy. Addison and Liliana fell right asleep after _worldwide_

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Argentina **


	7. Argentina

Argentina

After Chile Addy started getting sick

"What's wrong Addy girl?" Logan asks when they were in route from Chile to Argentina

"Me don't feel good" she says climbing onto Logan's lap

"You feel warm come lay on me sweetie" he says to her as she lays her head on his chest

Logan rocks her gently in his arms the whole flight and she falls asleep instantly

"What's wrong with Addison?" James asks as they leave the plane

"She doesn't feel good going through immigration going to be fun" Logan says as he rubs Addison's back as she slept on his shoulder

As the immigration officer checked her out she ended up vomiting on him

"I deeply apologize for her she doesn't feel good right now" Logan says apologizing to the immigration officer

"I understand I got three of my own, so I have been there" he says with a chuckle

"Thank you very much" Logan says as him and the others head to where they get their luggage

Addison turned green and Logan took her to the trashcan just in time

"Don't worry sweetie when we get to the hotel you can lay down while I see what I can give you to make you feel better" he says as she continues getting sick

"Here Loges I got her a puke bucket" James says giving Logan a bucket for Addison

"Thanks this will come in handy for sure" Logan says as they leave the airport and head for the hotel

Addison was miserable as ever and she still had a temp

"Let's run you a cool bath, so we lower that fever of yours" he says carrying her into the bathroom and running the water for her cool bath

Logan put cool water on her face to see if that helps lower it more

"How is the cool bath working?" Kendall asks him

"Not much she still has a fever" Logan tells Kendall

"Put her I'm her jammies and along the way we'll pick up some medicine for her" Kendall tells him cause they had to get to the meet and greet

Logan dries her off and dresses her and picks her up and carries her out of the room and down to the bus

"She looks like she doesn't feel good" Carlos says

"She doesn't I hope the fans don't mind if I hold her" Logan says as Addison snoozes on him

"They'll understand Loges" James says as he helps Ali with some runs

The group unloads and heads in. Kendall puts Ali and Liliana behind the curtain. Ali practices her guitar during the meet and greet

"She's getting better Kendall" James says when he hears Ali sing with the music that she was making

"She's one of my best students" Kendall says smiling at that compliment

"I can't believe she wanted to play both guitar and keyboard" James says as fans arrive

"She wants to take dance, 4-H, gymnastics, swimming, and anything else" Logan says

"It sounds like your gonna be busy for sure" Carlos says when Alexa sends him a text

"Alexa wants to know how Ali wants her room done?" Carlos asks

"She behind the screen asks her" Logan says as he gives Addy some medicine

Alexandria wants her room done in Cinderella with art and craft supplies in it, and make it fun

"I'm going to go with Dora for Addy?" Carlos guesses

"Yeah she loves Dora" Logan says as Addy brings up the medicine

"How would you like Liliana nursery?" Carlos asks him

"Have Alexa surprise me" Logan tells Carlos

"Okay she'll get started on the rooms" Carlos says sending Alexa the information about how to do each room

Addison slept the whole meet and greet and Logan got worried that something was really wrong with Addison

"Guys I'm taking her to the hospital I'll try to make soundcheck" Logan says as he heads for the Argentina hospital that was close to the venue

"If Logan doesn't make it back I can go on for him" Alexandria says to the other three

"If you're going on stage we need to get you better clothes" James tells her as they leave

Alexandria gets a sundress to wear before they head to soundcheck

"Okay Alexandria we are going to put ear pieces in your ear so you can hear the music" Carlos says as he cleans Logan's ear pieces before putting them in her ear

"Okay" she says happily

Carlos got the ear pieces to fit perfectly while Kendall took care of Liliana who was hungry

"Good girl Lily" he says when she let's out some burps

James ran Alexandria through each routine to make sure she was ready for that night. After soundcheck the group headed to where Logan and Addison might be at

(Hospital)

"How is she Loges?" Kendall asks him

"Not good she is dehydrated she keeps bringing anything they give her right back up and her fever hasn't broke yet" Logan says as he comforts Addison who was crying full force now

"What was the color was her vomit?" Carlos asks

"It was green and she managed to get it on the walls a little bit" Logan says as he tries to calm Addison down who was very worked up

"Don't worry Addy they will try to get you better the best way that they can" Kendall says he tries to calm her down

Addison had something wrong with her intestines and since the hospital she was at couldn't care for her she will head back to America for treatment

"Well guys I'm taking her back to Texas for treatment tonight" Logan says to the group

"Well we're going with you Logan cause we hate to see you go through this yourself bud" Carlos says

"With you guys with me maybe we can perform in Texas at some more venues do more meet and greet for our Texas rushers. Plus I want to introduce the girls to my family" Logan says as he rocks Addison in his arms

"Logan you can head there tonight cause Alexandria going to fill in for you tonight" Kendall tells him

"Ali I love you so much right now" Logan says as he hugs her

"I love you too daddy" she days hugging him

Logan is happy that both Ali and Addy are calling him daddy

"Well I might as well get our bags cause Angel med flight is coming to take her back after the show" Logan says as he leaves with her cause Angel med flight will be at the airport following the show

Logan didn't perform that night the only song he really did was worldwide with all three of his girls on stage with him

Review

Next Chapter: Back to Texas


	8. Back to Texas

**Back to Texas**

After the concert one of Argentina ambulance was going to take Logan and Addison to the airport, so they could meet Angel med flight and head back to Texas so she could get better

"It hurts daddy" she says crying

"I know it does sweetie soon the doctors back in America will fix what is bugging you" he says as he rocks her in the ambulance

"Will Ali and Lilia becoming too?" She asks

"No sweetie this flight is just going to be me and you" he says as they continue heading to the airport

"I want Ali and Lilia with me" Addy says crying

"I see where they are" he says calling the bus behind them

"Yes Logan" Kendall says when he sees who was calling him

"Addy wants Lilia and Ali to come with her in the medical plane" Logan tells him

"See if they can come with her first then if they say it's okay call me back and we will get the girls on the flight with Addison" Kendall tells him

"Okay will do" Logan says as he hangs up

The ambulance arrives at the airport and the Angel med flight crew meets the squad with their gear

"Can her sisters accompany her on this flight cause they are all she has left?" Logan asks the nurse

"Normally I would say no, but since she is such a cutie pie I'm going to say yes" the nurse tells Logan

Logan calls Kendall and has him bring Ali and Lilia down

"I didn't know that we had two patients to pick up" the nurse says when she sees Liliana oxygen

"This she was born premature and her lungs are underdeveloped is all" Logan says as they load Addison into the plane

"Wait aren't you guys big time rush?" The pilot asks when he sees James and Carlos come behind Logan with the double stroller

"Yes we are" Kendall says

"My daughter is big fan and she won't believe that I flew a member of big time rush back to the states" the pilot says to them

"We could come aboard too, and surprise her" James says as Ali gets on the plane behind Addy

"No get on the flight that you were supposed to be on and she will be waiting at the airport" the pilot says

James and Carlos run in and get the bags checked and get on the flight that is going to America

"Logan I'm coming with you someone needs to tend to Lilia while you hold Addy who is crying for you" Kendall says as he follows behind Logan

"Thanks Kendall" Logan says as he holds Addy who was crying her eyes out

Before the flight took off Alexandria was singing _let it go_ to help calm Addison down

"Ali, where did you hear that song at?" Logan asks her

"They show _frozen_ on the last flight" Ali says smiling

"Would you like your room done like in _frozen_? He asks her

Ali nods happily

"Okay maybe Alexa can find some _frozen _room decorations for your room" Logan says as they got ready for take off

Addison cried the whole flight cause her stomach hurt her, and she was throwing up as well

"Not too much longer" Logan says as he rocks her in his arms

"Addy could you lie down so we can insert an I.V in your arm?" The doctor asks her

She shakes her head no

"I'll lie down with you" Logan tells her

"Okay" she says as Logan lies down with her

When the I.V was going in Kendall and Logan were singing covergirl to keep her calm

"Get some sleep Addison" Logan says when he sees Addison yawn

"Night daddy" she says falling asleep

Before Logan goes to sleep he makes sure all three girls were asleep

(Texas)

"Addison wake up were here" Ali says when she sees the Texas skyline from the plane

Addison rubs her eyes as she sees Texas from the plane

"Hey Addy you ready to get better?" Logan asks her

She nods

Addison was going to go to Texas Children's for treatment

"I'll meet you there with Alexandria and Liliana" Kendall says as he takes the two girls in to meet James & Carlos

"Wait we got to meet the pilot's daughter" Logan says

"Yeah I'm sure Addy can wait until we meet her then you and her can head to Texas children's" Kendall says as he puts Lilia in the stroller

Kendall and Logan meet the pilot's daughter before Logan heads to the hospital with Addy

"Let's go meet James and Carlos then we can head to the hospital to see your sister" Kendall says as they head for the gate

"First pit stop please?" Alexandria asks nicely

"Sure I think your baby sister needs a pit stop too" Kendall says as he goes and changes Liliana

After Ali went to the bathroom, and Liliana was changed and Kendall went they went to meet James and Carlos at the gate, so they could head to the hospital to be with Logan

(Texas Children's)

"Addy please calm down the doctor's here will fix you up, and make you better" Logan says trying to soothe Addison who was crying cause her stomach hurt so bad

Addison, didn't want to be touched by anyone in that hospital at all

"Addy if they can't look at you can't get better and daddy hate to see something bad happen to you" he says as he rocks her in his arms trying to get her to calm back down after she threw up once again

Addison ends up crying herself back to sleep

"This isn't easy taking care of three girls by myself" he says as he lays Addison down so she could be examine

Kendall, James, Carlos, Ali , and Lilia come a few minutes later

"Logan it looks like you need a break we're here why don't you go get a shower, get something to eat" James says entering where Addy was sleeping at

Logan takes Ali and Liliana to where he grew up at, so they could get settled in

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Addison's first surgery **


	9. Addison's first surgery

**Addison's first surgery**

Addison was admitted immediately cause her belly started to swell

"Well Alexandria and Liliana are all settled in at my folks house" Logan says coming back to see how Addison was

"That's good how did your folks take it when they saw the girls?" Kendall asks him

"They were shock, surprised, mad, sad, and happy when I told them the girl's story, but after a while they warmed up to it" Logan says sitting down and taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes

"What are the girl's doing now?" James asks as he strokes Addy's hair

"Alexandria is playing with my sister's old toys and Liliana is sleeping in my old room" Logan says checking to see how Addison was

"She's been fine Logan sleeping like a little lamb the whole time" Carlos says

"I wish she didn't have to be like this, and we could of continued the tour and went back to L.A" Logan says

"Logan they will get to the bottom of what is causing Addison's symptoms, and they will do what is best to get her better, so you can take all three girls back to L.A cause these three girls need you more than ever Logan" Kendall says as a nurse comes in to change Addy's I.V

"I know I wish I knew what made her sick cause I hate seeing her like this" Logan says as a doctor comes in, so Addy could have a feeding tube put in, so she could eat

"I know you do Loges, but with us here to help you can get over this hurdle and take all three girls back to California" James says

Logan hated seeing the feeding tube go in Addison, but he knew it was the only way she could get food in her system

"Hey sweetheart have a nice nap?" he asks her when she wakes up

She nods

"You wanna cuddle a little bit?" he asks her

She nods again

Logan picks her ups and sits down with her since he couldn't fit in her hospital crib with her

"Better?" he asks her

She nods and sticks her thumb in her mouth

Soon after being in the emergency room for two hours she was moved up to a room cause tomorrow Addison was going to have surgery to fix her tummy

"I'm staying with you tonight Addison, and I'll even walk down to the operating room with you cause you are probably scared to death" Logan says as they head up to her hospital room

Addison's room had a terrific view

"Wow Logan I didn't think Houston was this big?" James asks looking out her window

"Well believe it Addy let's see if we can spot daddy's house from your room" Logan says carrying her to the window

Logan and Addison spots Logan's house after a few minutes

"Me hungry" she says

"Okay I'll see if we can get you some food" he says paging a nurse to see if Addison could get some food

A nurse brings her a bottle to see if she could some formula down before they moved onto solids

"Here we go princess" Logan says as he feeds her bottle

Addison starts drinking the milk as Logan rocks her

"There we go sweet girl eat up" he says as he continues to rock her and feed her

Addison took the whole bottle without problem, and snuggled against Logan

"Let's see what is on for you to watch" he says as he turns the T.V on to see what she could watch

Logan, the guys, and her watched Tom and Jerry until she fell asleep in his arms and he put her in the crib to sleep

"Night sweet girl I'll be back with your sisters I promise" he says kissing her good night

(The Henderson house)

"Hi I'm back" Logan says entering the house

"Daddy" Ale says running up to him

"Hi Ali girl you being good?" he asks her

She nods

"Yes me and nana are making cookies, and doing all sorts of fun stuff while pappy sleeps with Liliana" Ali says as Logan carries her to the kitchen

"Hey Logie how's Addison?" his mom asks taking cookies out of the oven

"She's sleeping right now, and she took a bottle for me which is good, but they are gonna operate on her stomach tomorrow cause there is something wrong with her intestines" Logan says as he takes a freshly baked cookie

"Look who's home" Logan says bringing Liliana downstairs

"Hi buttercup are you being good for pappy?" Logan asks her

"Yeah man I missed taking naps with you and your sister, and since I am a pappy I get to do that again. Well I am off to bring down your old crib from the attic for Liliana" his dad says going upstairs to put the crib in Logan's room

"I hope it's okay I have Alexandria in the guest room?" his mom asks him

"Yeah that's fine I don't mind" Logan says as he heats a bottle up for Liliana

Logan mom was going to take Alexandria shopping for bedding for her temporary room, and get crib bedding for Liliana's crib

"After I change you wanna go on a walk precious?" Logan asks her

Liliana coos in response

"Okay we will, so pappy can put together your crib and changing table" he says as he lays her down to change her

(Thirty minutes later)

"You like that walk didn't you Liliana" Logan says as he brings her back into the house

Liliana smiles and coos in response

"Let's see if pappy has your crib put together, so daddy can lay you down for your nap" Logan says carrying her upstairs to his old room

"There we go son Liliana's crib is together with the bedding your mother and I used when you were her age" his dad says to Logan

"Thanks dad" Logan says laying Liliana down for her nap

Logan turned on the mobile that was above the crib, so Liliana could watch the animals move around as she closed her eyes

(Next day)

Logan decided to go home after Addison fell asleep to tend to Liliana cause she was very fussy, and she wouldn't calm down at all

"Hi Addy" Logan says entering her hospital room

"Hi daddy" she says happily

"Daddy, and his friends are going to walk you down to the operating room, so you can get better, and fly back to where daddy lives at" he says as they cuddle together while they wait for a nurse to take Addy down to the operating room

Five minutes later a nurse comes with scrubs for all four boys and a scrub cap for Addison

"Daddy funny" Addy says when she sees Logan in the scrubs

"What are Ali and Lilia doing today?" Kendall asks

"My folks took them out for a day cause they have the day off you know shopping, and Ali is going to get her hair cut" Logan says as he puts his cap on under his hat

After all four boys were in scrubs a nurse comes to show them the way to the operating room

"Here we go sweet pea" Logan says as they head to the operating room

Addison hanged onto Logan for dear life. When they reached the operating room Addison started to cry

"Scary" she says

"I know it's scary Addy, but this is what's going to make you better for daddy" Logan says as he comforts her

All four boys put their mask up as they head in to put Addison on the table

"No daddy" Addison says when Logan began to leave

"Addy I got to leave, but you will see me when you wake up" he says assuring her

Addison wasn't having nothing of it she jumped back into Logan's arms, and started crying uncontrollably

"Oh Addy" he says as he rocks her in his arms

**Review**

**Next Chapter: What will Logan do, will he be right by her side during the operation, or will he back her out of it what will Ali look like with a new do, what kind of day out is Ali and Liliana having with their grandparents**


	10. Grandparent's day out

**Grandparent's day out, and another attempt at Addison surgery**

"Ali, do you see any haircuts that you like?" Logan's mom asks her

Ali looks through the kid cut book, and she finds something that she loves

"That one nana" she says happily

"I think that will look cute on you Ali" Logan's mom says as Ali goes with the beautician to get her hair cut

While Ali was getting her hair done. Logan's dad decided to get some pictures taken of Liliana by herself

(Back at the hospital)

Addison was hanging onto Logan like a monkey.

"Addy don't you want to better, so you can play with your sisters and swim at the new house that daddy bought?" He asks her as he talks to her trying to calm her down

She nods

"Plus the new house has a swing set for you to play on, and a big yard for you to run around. You will also have your own room and your own toys to play with" he says as he rubs her back hoping it will calm her down

"My, very own room?" She asks him

"Yeah you get your own room with a big girl bed and everything" he says mouthing to Carlos to bring up what Addy's room looks like

"My wife Alexa is doing all three of your rooms, so do you like what you see?" Carlos asks her

Addison sees a very fun room done completely in Sophia the first cause Alexa couldn't find any Dora

"Me like Sophia" Addison says when she sees her room for the first time

Carlos texts Alexa and tells her she did a good job with Addison's room

"There is also a playroom for you to play in which Katelyn who is with Kendall is doing for all three of you" Logan tells her

Kendall shows Addison the playroom, and Logan loves how the place is coming together

"If you have the operation you will get to see the whole place" Logan tells her

"Will you be beside me daddy?" She asks with a snuffle

"Sure pumpkin" he says taking her back into the operating room

Logan tells the doctor that Addison won't have the surgery done unless she is right beside her. The doctor let's Logan sit next to Addy during the whole operation

"You hear that sweetie I get to sit next to you the whole time the doctor is fixing you up, but if daddy has to leave any time during the operation one of his friends will be right beside you so you are not lonely" he says as the anesthesiologist starts putting her under

Addy eyes start closing after five minutes

"Don't worry Addy daddy is right here" Logan says as the doctor starts working on her tummy

(Mall)

"Ali you look amazing" Logan's mom says after Ali got her hair cut

"Thanks nana" Ali says happily

"Now pappy has arranged for you and Liliana to get your pictures taken together, and when your sister is better she will get her pictures taken too" Logan's mom says as they head for the portrait studio that was in the mall

"Okay nana" Ali says happily

Logan's mom got Ali a nice dress to wear for the pictures, and after Ali and Liliana got their pictures taken they went to build a bear to make stuffed animals. Since Liliana was a baby Logan's mom made Liliana's and Logan's dad made Addy's for her

(Later)

"I think you and Liliana need some new clothes to wear, so while pappy sits by the fountain we will get some clothes for you and Liliana cause I think daddy will sign you up for school when he gets back" Logan's mom says as she heads for the baby store to shop for Liliana

Alexandria loved shopping and hanging out with their grandparents. While nana fed and watched Liliana Logan's dad took her to a putt-putt course in the mall

"You're beating me Ali" Logan's dad says when he sees the score while they played putt-putt

"I am?' she asks

"Yes you play better than I do" he says as he takes his turn

After being at the mall half the day Logan's parents took the girls to the park to play for a little bit to burn off some energy for supper

"Ali is so well behaved" Logan's mom says when Logan's dad and her sit on the bench

"Yeah she is she never threw an tantrum once today" he says as he hugs Logan's mom

Logan's parents kept an eye on Ali who was playing on the playground, and Liliana who was sleeping in her stroller. Ali rode some rides that were at the park, and tried a snow cone for the first time in her life

"Thank you pappy" she says as she eats her snow cone

"You're quite welcome let's head home for supper" he says as they leave the park to go home to the Henderson house

(Hospital)

"Addy you are doing so you're surgery is almost over" Logan tells her as the doctor starts stitching her up

During the very long operation Logan had to use the restroom, and get something to eat. While he was gone Kendall set next to Addy while James and Carlos headed home to work on their surprise for the girls

"There we go all better now to move her to recovery" the doctor says as they transport Addy from the operating table to a hospital crib

The whole way to recovery Logan and Kendall did not leave her side once, and vowed to remain there until she woke up for the anesthesia

(That night)

"Logan she's waking up" Kendall says shaking him awake when Addy started fluttering her eyes

"Pumpkin it's daddy" he says going to her bed side

"Daddy" she says a little groggy

"I'm right here sweetie I am not going anywhere" he says squeezing her hand tight

"uncle Kendall" she says looking at him

"I'm not going anywhere either Addy girl like daddy I am staying right beside you until you are moved back down to your room" he tells her

"Where's Ali and Lily?" she asks

"Ali and Lily are at nana's house sleeping in the morning they will be here to see you, and my guess is they probably have toys and kinds of wonderful things for you Addy girl. Since you will be here for a while daddy is staying at nana's house" Logan tells her as she closes her eyes and goes back to sleep

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Going back to Cali **


	11. Going back to California

**Going back to California**

Addison was in the hospital for five days to recover from the operation. In the meantime Logan got a big girl bed for her to sleep in at his house until she was cleared to fly

"Hi Addy girl you ready to go to nana and pappy's house?" He asks her as he gets her ready to go home

She nods happily

"Daddy has a bed set up for you at the house, and Ali and nana have been shopping for you with new clothes and everything" he says as he continues to get her ready for the trip home

"Can I carry my stuffed animal daddy?" She asks him

"Sure come on my little princess nana and pappy are waiting to see you" he says as he picks her up and carries her out of the hospital and to his parent's car

Logan buckles her in the car seat and sets off to his parents' house

(Henderson house)

"Hey everybody guess who got release from the hospital Logan says coming in with Addison in his arms

"Addy" Ali says running towards her sister

"Ali" Addison says when Logan sets her on the couch so she could rest

Alexandria went back to the kitchen to help nana with dinner.

"Daddy, can we cuddle please?" Addy asks Logan

"Sure sweet girl" he says as he picks her up so they could cuddle

"Liliana look whose home" Kendall says coming down with Liliana who was fussy

"Hey baby girl come to dada" Logan says holding his arms out for her

Kendall places Liliana into Logan's arms

"Hey Lilia bear" Logan says as he holds Liliana

Liliana looks up at Logan with her blue eyes

"Daddy is home now so he can be with all three of his girls" he says as he hold both Addy and Liliana in his arms

Addison loved her nana and pappy very much, but was sad when Logan was taking them back to California

"Addison don't be sad you will see them soon I promise" Logan says as him and all three girls board the flight back to California

That made Addy feel a lot better

Logan and his girls rode in first class to California

(California)

"Here we are girls daddy is going to take you to the new house" he says as the new family leaves the airport and are heading for his car

Logan puts Liliana in the middle Alexandria behind him, and Addison behind the passenger door

"I think I am going have to buy a van in time so you guys aren't cramped" he says when he sees how close all three were sitting

After Logan the luggage and the stroller in his trunk he headed for the new house

(An hour and thirty minutes later)

"Girls we're here" Logan says as they enter the new house

Alexandria and Addison mouth drops when they see how big the house is

"Everybody out" Logan says after they pull into the garage

Alexandria and Addison were excited to see the new house

"Welcome home Alexandria, Addison, and Liliana" Carlos, James and Alexa say when Logan brings all three girls into the new house

"Alexandria, Addison your rooms are upstairs" Alexa tells them

"Wow this is so cool" Alexandria says when she sees her room

Alexandria runs to her canopy bed that is done with _frozen_ bedding

"Wow" Addy says when she sees her room

Addy runs to her toddler bed and jumps on the bed

"Liliana this is your room" Logan says entering Liliana's nursery

Alexa did a forest theme for her room, and Liliana had a huge circle crib in the room

"Daddy is going to change you and then put you in your crib" Logan says taking Liliana to the changing table to change her

Alexandria loved her new room, so did Addison

"Girls go down and check out the playroom" Logan tells them after they finished exploring their new rooms

Carlos installed a pink swirly slide for the girls. Logan could hear both girls scream when they saw the ultimate playroom

"What do you guys think?" James asks them

Alexandria and Addison were lost for words when they saw the ultimate girl's playroom

"It gets better check out the back yard" Kendall tells them

Alexandria and Addison were at amazed at how the backyard looked

"We got you two a ride-on, a trampoline, a few blow-up toys, and lots of pool toys with two playhouses, and you Addison you have a sandbox to play in" Carlos tells the girls

Alexandria and Addison loved the backyard and the ultimate swing set as well as their new family who loved them

"Logan we didn't forget about you have the ultimate master bedroom, a man cave, and an outdoor kitchen" Kendall says showing Logan what the guys did for him

Logan decided to cook out that night for the girls, and after the food had settled the girls went swimming

"Daddy look at me" Ali says as she does a hand stand under water

"That's amazing Ali" he says as he keeps an eye on Addison who was trying to swim

Liliana was lounging in her baby floatie that protected her from the sun

"Girl's after you change out of your swimsuits and get your pj's on we can have s'mores around the fire pit" Kendall says as he lights it

Alexandria gets out and runs into the laundry room where the pajamas were. Kendall carries Addison while Logan carried Liliana into the house

"To make this camp fire even special how about we sing some songs" Kendall says grabbing his guitar

"Yay" Ali and Addy say as they eat their s'mores

The guys did a mixture of their songs, and fun camp fire songs until almost all three girls fell asleep

"I think it's getting close to three girls bedtime" Logan says when he sees Ali and Addy yawn

""Go inside we will be in soon to tuck all three of you in" James says as he helps Carlos put out the fire

Kendall carries Addy up to her room to be change before she goes to bed, and Ali jumps right into bed

"Any song request tonight Alexandria?" Logan asks tucking her in

"_Worldwide _please" she says

"One _Worldwide _coming up" Kendall says as he starts playing the song on his guitar

After the song ended Alexandria was fast asleep

"Okay Addy you next" Logan says as he walks her to her room

"Would, you like a song too Addison?" James asks her

"_Worldwide_" she says happily from her bed

"After your bedtime story we get _worldwide_" Logan says as he begins reading to her

Addy fell asleep half-way through the song

"It's past your bedtime Liliana" Logan says carrying her to her nursery

Liliana got _Invisible_ as her bedtime song, and after the song was over she was asleep

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The first night plus what would you guys like to see**


	12. First night and the girls come in

**First night and the girls come in**

After Logan put Liliana down he went to his new master bathroom to get a shower and get ready for bed, and go to bed in his new bed. He wasn't asleep for more than two hours when he heard Liliana on the monitor

"Okay Liliana I'm coming" he says getting out of bed and going towards her room to get her

Liliana was crying her head off

"Come here sweet girl let's go downstairs and get you a bottle" he says carrying her downstairs for a bottle

Logan walks around downstairs while he feeds her

"There we go you got your belly full now Lilia bear after I burp you I'll change you and put you back in your crib" he says setting the bottle down, so he could burp her

Lilia lets out a few good burps with some spit up before Logan took her upstairs to change her and put her back in her crib. Logan checked on the other two to make sure that they were still asleep. When he checked on Ali he saw that she was tossing and turning in her sleep

"Ali, Ali honey wake up you're having a bad dream" he says picking her up to bring her out of her nightmare

When Ali woke up she cried on Logan's shoulder

"It's okay sweetie I got you you're okay" he says calming her down as he turns on her desk light

Alexandria was still scared and would not go back to sleep at all

"You wanna sleep with me tonight?" he asks her

Alexandria nods with a sniffle

"Okay grab your dolly and we will head to my room" he says carrying her to his room

Logan laid Ali on other side, and climbed in to soothe her back to sleep

"It's okay sweetie you're with me nothing, or anybody can harm you as long as you're in my arms you're safe" he says stroking her hair as she still cries

After ten minutes Ali went back to sleep, and Logan checked on Addy to make sure she was asleep still

"Addy bear what's the matter?" he asks her

"Bad dream" she says under her covers where she was shaking

"Come on Ali is in my room you can sleep with me tonight" he says picking her up, and carrying her to his room and laying her in the middle of the huge bed

Right before he goes to sleep he hears Lilia wake up again

"Ugh okay I'm coming Lilia" he says going to the nursery to get her

Lilia was crying her head off and she sounded congested

"You poor thing you're sick come on you can sleep with daddy too" he says carrying her to his room where he had a rocking chair and bassinet set-up just in case Lilia got sick

Logan sat in the glider chair and began rocking Lilia while keeping an eye on Ali and Addy who were sound asleep in his bed

"Don't worry daddy will have his friends come by the house to work on songs, and go through lines cause he hates to leave while you're sick" he says as he rocks Lilia and wiping her little nose

(Next morning)

Kendall came over earl to see how Logan faired the first night with all three girls. He finds Ali and Addy in the T.V room watching cartoons while Logan was up with the baby

"Hey how was the first night?" Kendall asks him

"Not good Ali and Addy both had nightmares, and Lilia bear is sick" Logan says as he changes Lilia

"I'll make breakfast for the other two" Kendall says going downstairs

"Thanks Kendall let the others know to come here for rehearsal cause I hate to leave while Lilia is sick" Logan says as he picks Lilia up and bringing her downstairs

Kendall make the girls pancakes with blueberry syrup, and makes Logan some coffee

"Thanks Kendall I need this" Logan says drinking his coffee

"Don't mention it Loges" Kendal says cutting up Addy's pancakes for her

After breakfast Logan got Addy ready while Lilia slept downstairs in the bassinet, and Ali got dressed and both girls went to the playroom to play

"Thank you girls while I'm rehearsing I want both of you to play nice, and maybe later we can go to the park to play" he tells he girls

"Okay" Alexandria says going in the long tunnel that was in the playroom

"Okay daddy" Addison says as she plays

Katelyn, Erin and Malese show up all together

"Hey, Logan who is this little cutie pie that you have?" Katelyn asks him

"This is little Liliana Henderson middle name to be determined later" he says as he shows the girls the way to where Liliana's sisters were playing

"Daddy, can you tell us who these people are?" Alexandria asks him

"These are daddy's co-workers Alexandria, Addison meet Katelyn, Erin, and Malese these girls work with daddy on his show" Logan tells them

"I take it these three don't have middle names either?" Katelyn asks him

"Nope we found these three girls living in one of the venues that we were performing at in Texas. Their parents left them abandon especially when one was born premature" he says when Liliana started fussing again

"Poor thing glad you recused them Logan" Katelyn says as they head for the large dining table for the table read

Logan follows with Liliana. During the table read Liliana slept the whole time and didn't make a peep

"Okay who is ready to go to the park?" Logan asks coming into the playroom

"Me, me, me" Ali and Addy say together

Alexandria puts her shoes on while Kendall puts Addy's on and she sits in the wagon. While Alexandria walked alongside the grown-ups

"Logan are you going to Alexandria a bike?" Malese asks him

"I'm taking her after we go to the park while her sisters sleep" Logan says keeping an eye on Liliana who was extremely fussy

"Give her here Logie" Erin says holding her hands out for Liliana

When Erin held Liliana she screamed bloody murder

'She feels warm Logan" Erin says when she feels Liliana's forehead

"My Lilia bear come to daddy" he says as he tries to rock her to sleep

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Ali gets a bike, and will Liliana feel better? Should I change their names or just add a middle name**


	13. The girls middle names

**The girls middle names**

Alexandria Katelyn Henderson

Addison Ciara Henderson

Liliana Erin Henderson


	14. Ali gets a bike, and Liliana has RSV

**Ali gets a bike, and Liliana has RSV**

After a playdate at the park Addison went down for her nap immediately went Logan brought the girls home, and Liliana was fighting sleep

"Come on Liliana please go to sleep for daddy please?" he asks rubbing her back

Liliana still fought it

"It will make you feel better if you're not better daddy has to take you to the doctor, and he hates to take you to the doctor's" he says as he walks around with her trying to calm her down

Liliana calms down a short time later, and once he was tucked in her bassinet Erin and Logan took Ali to get her big girl bike

(Toy store)

When Ali reached the bike section she was amazed at how many bikes there were

"Take your time picking out your bike Ali I want you to be happy with the bike" he says as he watches her skim the bike rack for her perfect bike

Alexandria picks out the Cinderella bike for herself as well as a skateboard, and a trike that Addison can ride while Logan or Erin pushed her as she peddles, and riding toy until Addy gets used to peddling

"Ali that is sweet of you to pick out something for your sister" Erin tells her

"I got to get something for Liliana too" Ali says as she picks out a baby toy for Liliana to play with

Logan was going to assemble Addy's trike and riding toy at the house, and Alexandria's bike was going to be assembled at the toy store

"Logan when are the girls birthday's? Erin asks him

"Addy's is May 1st, so she is a May day baby, Alexandria's is my birthday, and Liliana's birthday is either December or January cause I haven't got her birth certificate yet" he tells her

"That's great that Addison's is on May day" Erin says smiling

"Yeah, so I don't have much time to think about her birthday" he tells her as he loads the trike in his car

"Will you take her birthday shopping?" Erin asks as she loads Ali's bike in the trunk

'Yeah of course we got to get home I have a feeling that Liliana woke up from her nap, and is not feeling very good" Logan says as he puts Ali in her car seat and heads home

Ali was so excited to get her bike she wanted to test it out immediately, so Logan put together Addy's trike just in case Addy might want to go back to the park

"Ali hang on let me put your helmet, and your pads on, so you don't get hurt" Logan tells her putting her Cinderella helmet on her

Logan also puts her pads on her as well

"Addy girl you wanna go back to the park with Uncle Kendall, and them?" Logan asks her

She nods happily

"Daddy has your riding toy downstairs waiting for you" he tells her

Addy heads down where Kendall was going to push her to the park. While Logan stayed home to take care of Liliana who was miserable at this point

"Hang on sweetie daddy going to take your temperature" Logan says putting the thermometer in Liliana's ear

Liliana still fussed while Logan took her temperature

"Liliana Erin Henderson you're not making this easy on daddy" he says as she fights him

Erin rubbed Liliana's foot while he took her temperature

"What does it say Logan?" Erin asks him when the thermometer beeped

"It reads 102.0" he says

"I hate to say it, but she needs to be checked out" Erin tells him

Logan grabs everything he needs to get Liliana checked out at the hospital, and loads her to take her to the hospital to be checked out

(Hospital)

Liliana fell asleep in Logan's arms as he rocked her to sleep

"There we go princess take a little nap maybe your fever will break" he says as he continues to rock her in his arms

Liliana looked so cute while she slept it melt Logan's heart to pieces

"Logan I thought I heard your voice" Ciara says coming in to where Logan was

"Hey Ciara what are you doing here?" he asks in a whisper not to disturb Liliana who was sleeping

"I was going to ask you the same thing" he says as he sits on the bed with Liliana to pieces

"A little tummy trouble is all for me who is that?" Ciara asks him

"May I present to you Liliana Erin Henderson my daughter there is a long story how I got her and her two sisters" he says as he continues to rock Liliana in his arms

"You got two other girls?" Ciara asks him

"Yup Alexandria Katelyn Henderson and Addison Ciara Henderson" he says to Ciara

Ciara is touched when he tells her Addison's middle name

"Logan I'm touched" Ciara says shedding a tear when she hears what Addy's middle name is when a doctor comes in with Ciara's test results and to check Liliana out

"Ms. Bravo I have your test results, and in eight months you will be a mommy" the doctor tells her

"Logan can I stay with you and the girls cause I am not going to be accepted at my house after I tell my parents?" Ciara asks him

"Sure Ciara" he says hugging her as the doctor starts examining Liliana who was snoozing softly

The doctor confirms that Liliana has RSV and needs to be admitted, so it could be treated. After Liliana was settled in Logan followed Ciara back to her house and waited just in case she got kicked out which she did and she came back out two minutes later to tell Logan that she will be moving in that night

(Couple of days later)

"Hey, Liliana are you ready to come home sweet girl?" he asks coming in to get her

Liliana looks up at him with her blue eyes

"There will be a big welcome home party for you" he says as he carries her out to the Henderson van

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Love interest, and Logan register Ali for kindergarten **


	15. Love & Logan registers Ali

**Love & Logan registers Ali for kindergarten**

"Ciara you okay?" He asks when he hears her throw up

"Yeah just morning sickness is all" she says going back to throwing up

"You wanna tell me who the dad is?" He asks her as he wipes her forehead

"It's one of my co-stars who worked with me on Jinxed" she says before she throws up again

"You're gonna need to tell him about this" he tells her

"I think I will" she says as she gets up and goes back to her room to get dress

Logan hears Liliana wake up from her slumber

"Morning Lilia bear did you sleep well?" He asks as he changes her

Liliana responses with cooing sounds

"There we go now you look very pretty Liliana Henderson" he says putting her headband on her

Liliana coos some more as Logan checks on Addy and Ali. After the other two were up they headed down to where Erin was making breakfast

"Morning Logie" she says when he enters the kitchen with Lilian

"Morning, how did you get in here?" He asks her

"I had a key made a while ago, so I could surprise you in the mornings some mornings" she says as she feeds Addy and Ali their breakfast

"I guess we can go to the next step" he says sneaky

"Of course we can" she says as they kiss with their eyes

"I can watch Addison and Liliana while you register Alexandria for kindergarten" she says serving him breakfast

"Thanks Erin" he says as he eats while holding Liliana

After breakfast Logan takes Alexandria, so he can register her for kindergarten

"Daddy will Erin be our new mommy?" Alexandria asks in the car

"Yes over time Ali she will be your three new mommy and love you like I do" he says as he drives to the school to register Ali for kindergarten

"Will I have more siblings?" Ali asks in the back seat

"I don't know the answer to that question right now, but if I marry Erin you, Addy and Lilia might get a few more siblings we will have to see sweetie" he says as they pull into the school

Logan gets Ali out of the car and they head in to register her for kindergarten for the fall. Also Logan got information on her kindergarten screening, and when and where it is going to be held at

"There you are fully registered for school Ali girl" he says as they leave the school that she will be attending that fall

Ali was excited to make new friends and learn new things

"Now to go home and see how your sisters are doing" he says buckling her in her car seat and heading home to see how Erin and the girls are fairing

"Hi Erin we're back" he says entering with Ali

"We're in the playroom Logan" she calls

Ali head to the playroom to play with Addy who was in the tunnel that was above the playroom

"Hi daddy" Addy say from where she was

"Hi Addy you being good for Erin?" he asks her

She nods from her spot

"Hi Lilia bear" he says fussing over Liliana who was awake and wanted her daddy

"I just got done feeding and burping her, so she should be good for a while" Erin says getting up with the empty bottle

"What did you and Addy do while I was gone?" he asks following her

"Not much played, colored and got to know each other" Erin says as she does Liliana's bottle

"I thought maybe tonight one of the guys could watch the girls while I take you out for the evening" he says with his eyes

"Of course then maybe we can have a real relationship cause I love the girls to death and would do anything for them" Erin says to him

Logan calls Kendall, James and Carlos to see if they are up for baby-sitting tonight since all three said no Ciara said she'll do it

"Thanks Ciara how did the talk go with the father?" he asks her

"Fine once I told him he called me a bunch of horrible names, and said he didn't want the baby at all" she says crying

"Wait Ciara you're pregnant?" Erin asks her

She nods

"Who is the baby's father?" Erin asks

"One of the actors on the Thundermans" Logan says hugging Ciara

"Jack Griffo?" Erin asks again

Ciara nods

"Come on Ciara I'll take you for ice cream and we can talk about it" Logan says taking her his car

"Thanks Logan" Ciara says as they leave

"Ali, Addy if you put your swimsuits on we can be in the pool for a bit" Erin calls to them

Any time the girls got in the pool they had a blast especially playing with the pool toys that Carlos got them. While they were in the pool it started to thunder, so Erin got them quickly out of the pool and into the house

"How about some ice cream sundae's?" she asks after they changed into their pajamas

Ali and Addy liked that idea a lot

"While we eat our sundae's I got princess movies for us to watch" Erin says heating a bottle up for Liliana who started to get fussy

"Hey Erin we're back" Logan says coming in before it started to rain

Logan walked into the theatre with both Ali and Addy fast asleep, so he picked up Ali and carried her to her room while Ciara picked up Addy and took her to her room for their naps

"How was your ice cream date?" Erin asks as she does the dishes

"Fine Logan talked some sense into Jack and it didn't do much good, and her took me for ice cream which I can keep down surprisingly" Ciara says sitting down on the couch

(That night)

"Ciara the emergency numbers are on the fridge and I have my phone with me at all times" he says as they leave for their date

"Logan go we're fine we're going to play and watch T.V is all" Ciara says

"Bye girls be good" he says as he leaves

(Restaurant)

"So how's life with three girls?" Erin asks Logan

'There is never a dull moment in the house Ali, Addy, and Liliana are angels" he says as he drinks his water

"I would like to know more about how you found them" she says drinking her water

"It was the second show we were going to perform at. Kendall saw Ali sneaking food from the table, so I went to investigate. I saw Ali and Addy wearing old clothes, socks, and their hair was a mess, so being the responsible one I asked them if they wanted to come on tour with us, and both Ali and Addy hugged me. We got them decent clothes, and proper food in their stomachs" Logan says sipping his water

"Those poor darling were they alright?" she asks him

Ali was fine, and Addy was too, but Liliana was born early she had to go into the hospital just for observation and was released the next day back to me" he says as their waiter comes to take their order

"Does Ali want to be involved in anything?" she asks him

"Yeah she wants to take every dance class, gymnastics, swimming, and be in 4-h as well" he says rolling his eyes

"It sounds like you're going to be busy" she says with a chuckle

"Yeah I will" he says as their appetizer comes

Logan and Erin talk the rest of the night about the girls

(End of the night)

"Night Erin" he says dropping her off at her car that was at the house

"Night Logan" she says getting in and heading home

Logan enters to where Ciara was trying to get Liliana to calm down

"Hey doodle bug what's wrong?" he asks her

"She has colic I narrowed it down to that cause I fed, changed, burped, and rocked her" Ciara says

"How do you know so much already?" he asks her

"I did some research after I tried everything to calm her down, and I found rubbing her belly helps" she says going up

Logan knew Ciara was going to be an excellent mother

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Ali asks for a dog, and she starts dance, swimming, gymnastics, sports, and 4-H**


	16. Ali asks for a dog, and busy schedules

**Ali asks for a dog, and busy schedules**

It's been a month since Ali, Addy, and Liliana came into Logan's life and it wouldn't have it any other way. Ali has been taking dance classes, swim lesson and got involved in 4-H

"Hi daddy" she says climbing onto the bar stool where he was making Liliana's bottles while she slept

"Hey princess what's up?" he asks filling the bottles

"I have a question" she says smiling

"Okay shoot" he says setting down the formula and picking up the nipple to screw on the bottle he got done filling

"Can I get a puppy?" she asks biting her lip

Logan doesn't know what to say when she asks that question

"I'll tell you what princess I'll get you a goldfish, guinea pig, hamster to see how you do taking care of them cause owning a pet is a big responsibility" he tells her

"I know that daddy" she says with a chuckle

"After I fill the bottles I'll take you to the pet store, so you can pick out your trial pet, and if you do a good enough job taking care of it I'll think about getting you a puppy" he tells her

"I promise I won't let you down daddy" she says getting down and running to the car

Logan finishes the bottles and puts them in the fridge, and asks Ciara if she can hear Addy and Lilia, and she says yes

"You know if you get a guinea pig, gerbil, or hamster you will have to take care of the cage, and give it fresh food and water every day, and remember to play with it too" he says as they head to the pet store

"What about a fish daddy?" she asks from the backseat

"A fish doesn't need much work just food and attention" he says smiling as he continues to drive to the pet store

Once they arrived at the pet store Ale heads for the fish

"Do you see any one you like?" he asks her

She looks for the perfect school of fish to get as her first pet, and he picks beta fish along with a tank, gravel toys, and the perfect fish food for her pet. She also picks out a hamster to make sure she learns responsibility for owning an animal

"What are you gonna call your hamster?" he asks as they head home

Ali thinks for a minute and calls it Camille

"Camille that's a good name for your hamster I'll help you puts it fun cage together when we get home" he tells her cause the hamster cage had lots of parts that made up the cage

(Logan's house)

"Look what I got Ciara" Ali says running into the house with both her fish and her hamster

"You got two pets?" Ciara asks her

Ali nods

"I'll help your daddy with the hamster cage maybe we can put that together while he works on the tank" Ciara tells her

Ali nods happily as she gets the hamster cage, so her and Ciara can work on it together

(An hour later)

"Camille looks very happy in her new home" Logan says as he looks inside the cage that had the hamster inside

"Can I bring her to dance tonight daddy?" Ali asks him

"I don't know sweetie maybe the other kids might not like her" he says as he checks on the fishes that were in the wall

"What are you going to name your fish Ali?" Ciara asks her

"After the characters on daddy's show" she says with a giggle as she gives her fish their first meal of fish food

All the fish came up for some food when the baby monitor Ciara had one went off

"Okay Liliana I'm coming" Logan says going to get Liliana

Along the way he checks to see if Addy is up from her nap which she wasn't, so he continues to head to Liliana's room to get her

"Hey Lilia bear are you okay? Did something scare you" he asks coming into her room to get her out of her crib to calm her down

He leaves the room with her and rubs her back to get her to settle down

"Come on daddy will give you a bottle and maybe later we can play" he says heading downstairs with her on his shoulder

Liliana took her bottle while Logan showed her the two newest members of the family

(That night)

Alexandria come on we don't wanna be late for dance" Logan calls to her as he buckles Liliana into her car seat

"Coming daddy I wanna bring Camille, so she isn't lonely" Ali says grabbing Camille's carrier

Logan was proud that Ali is taking full responsibility for her hamster cause he told her when she left for her 4-H meeting after he fed Liliana and she wanted to bring her fishes with her. He told her fishes don't travel well outside of their tank

"Come on during your dance class I'll watch Camille for you" he says as they head out to the van he got two days before

Ali put Camille next to her and watched her carefully the whole way to the dance studio

"Come on Ali you're going to be late for ballet" Ciara says helping her out while Logan buckled Liliana and Addy in the stroller

Ali grabs Camille and takes her up to the dance studio

"Ali what do you have there?" her dance teacher asks her

"My new pet Camille" Ali says setting the carrier down, so Camille could watch her dance

'What kind of pet is Camille?" her dance teacher asks her

"A hamster do you wanna see?" Ali asks her teacher

"No I don't get into position Ali" her dance teacher says to her

Ali takes her position by the bar for warm-ups

"Oh no she took Camille in with her" Logan says peeking into the studio

"She must off and I didn't notice" Ciara says as she gets up to head in to grab Camille from where Ali put her at

"No visitors allowed" Ali's teacher says to Ciara

"I came to get the hamster that's in here" Ciara tells the teacher

"Carry on" the teacher says to her

Ciara grabs Camille and heads out with the hamster

"At least Ali is taking full responsibility for her hamster" Logan says as he holds Addy who was pulling at her ear

"Yeah that's for sure" Ciara says as she checks on Camille to make sure she is okay

After ballet Ali had tap followed by Jazz

"Daddy can I take Camille in with me to tap?" she asks as she grabs her bag to change out of her ballet clothes

"It's best if Camille stays out here with us, so she isn't scared" he tells her

"Okay daddy" she says as she goes and changes

(That night)

"Night Camille" Ali says putting Camille back in her cage

Camille squeaks in response

"Night Gustavo, Kelly, Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Katie, Jennifer's 1, 2, 3, Camille number 2, Jo, Lucy" Ali says to her fish as she gives Camille number 1 fresh water

The fish just swim

"Here we go Camille since you behaved yourself you get a treat" Ali says grabbing a hamster treat from the bag for her hamster

After Ali gave Camille her treat she head upstairs to get her bath

"Does you ears hurt Addy?" he asks her

She nods with a sniffle

She got over her ear infection after Logan got the girls settled, and Logan noticed it came back again

"It looks like daddy is taking you to the doctor's tomorrow, and it gives him some time to think about getting your sister a dog" he says as he rocks her in the rocking chair that he has in her room

Plus he got her bed railings to protect her from falling out of her bed with her being, so small he was scared she might break something

"Sweetie do you wanna daddy to stay with you tonight?" he asks her

She nods

"Okay he doesn't mind" he says as he continues to rock her

(Next day)

"Ali we're going to be late let's get a move on" Logan says as he buckles Liliana in

Alexandria had her first meet that morning, and since Logan was going to take Addy, and Liliana to the doctor's cause they haven't been feeling well lately they both have been pulling at their ears lately

"Bye Ali good luck I'll try to make it back" Logan says after he drops her off at the Y

**Review**

**Next Chapter: We find out what's going on with Addy & Liliana, how will Ali do at her first meet, will Logan let her get a dog, and BTR goes on the feud**


	17. 2 ear infections, a swim meet

**2 ear infections, a swim meet, and decision on a puppy**

Erin helps Ali get ready for her meet by doing her air for her, so it was out of her face, and up, so she could tuck it under her swim cap

"There you look ready to rip the water up Alexandria" Erin says to her

"Thank you Erin" Ali says as she heads out to join the team

The big kids were going to go first, so Ali could hang out with Kendall, James, Carlos, Kathryn, Alexa, and Malese while she waited for her turn

(Doctor's)

"Thanks Ciara for coming with me cause Addy doesn't like riding in the stroller much anymore

"You're welcome besides I need to get used to this anyways" Ciara says as she pushes Liliana who was very fussy

Logan checks the girls in and him and Ciara sit down with the girls to see what was going on with them

"What are you hoping for Ciara?" he asks as he rocks Addy who was sucking on her thumb

"I want a little girl that I could dress-up, and do mother-daughter activities with" she says as she rocks Liliana who was crying her head off

"Addison and Liliana" the nurse says from the doorway

Come on Addy let's get you taken care of sweetie" he says carrying her into the doctor's office

Addy didn't want to have her weight checked she wanted to stay with Logan the whole time. Liliana did want to go on the scales either

"The doctor will be in shortly" the nurse tells them

"Liliana it's okay we are going to get you better" Ciara says rubbing her back trying to get her to calm down

Soon Liliana let out a good burp and snuggles onto Ciara

"I guess that's all she needed" Logan says when Liliana started to fall asleep

"I guess so too, but it couldn't hurt to get her checked out" Ciara says as she rocks Liliana

The doctor checks both girls out, and Addy's ear infection came back, so she will have tubes in her ears to take care of it, and Liliana's ears were silently red, so she had an ear infection too

"Now to head to the Y to see Ali in her swim meet" Logan says buckling Addy in her car seat

Logan gets there in time to watch Ali swim her meet

"Next up Alexandria Henderson" the announcer says

"Go Ali" the gang says cheering her on

After the whistle blew Ali jumped into the water and took off like lighting

"Go Ali" Logan says sitting down to watch Alexandria swim

"She's looking good Logan" Kendall says recording the meet

"Yeah she is" Logan says

Soon Ali starts slowing down before she stops completely in the water

"Oh no Ali" Logan says standing up to see what was going on with Alexandria

The lifeguard gets Ali out and starts CPR on her to bring her back. Logan was scared that something happened to her

"Logan go with Ali we'll take the others home" James tells him

"Thanks James" he says the paramedics leave with Ali

The whole way to the hospital Logan talked to her offering words of comfort as the paramedics worked on her. Upon arriving at the hospital Logan had to wait in the waiting room until he could go back to be with Ali

"Mr. Henderson" the doctor says approaching him

"Yes doctor how's my little girl?" Logan asks the doctor

"Ali's heart went into AFIB, and that's why she stopped in the water. She has an irregular heartbeat, so she will need to wear a heart monitor to monitor her heart rate" the doctor tells Logan

"Can I see her please?" Logan asks the doctor

"Sure she is awake and asking for her daddy" the doctor says leading Logan to where Alexandria was in the hospital

(Alexandria's room)

"Hi Ali girl how are you feeling?" he asks her

"Alright I guess what happened I remember swimming really fast, and the next thing I knew I stopped" she says sitting up in her hospital bed

"Apparently sweetie you have an irregular heartbeat, and you will need to wear a heart monitor when you do high activity like swimming" he tells her as he comes over to her hospital bed

"I guess I have to give up swimming" she says looking at him

"No Ali you don't have to we will just let your coach know about this and we will get one that is water proof, so you can wear it in the water" he tells her

"Okay daddy" she says as he holds to comfort her cause she was scared after that ordeal

Alexandria was released two hours later to go home

"Sweetie I have been thinking a lot lately and the answer to your puppy question is yes you can get a puppy" he tells her as they head home

"Thank you daddy I promise I will be responsible and take care of it" she tells him

"I know you will" he says as he continues to drive to his house

(Logan's house)

"Ciara we're back" he says coming into the house

"Hi Logan, Addy and Liliana are still asleep what is wrong with Ali" she asks coming in with the baby monitors

"She has AFIB which is irregular heartbeat, and she has to wear a heart monitor to monitor her heart" he tells her

After Addy and Liliana woke up Logan took Ciara to her doctor's appointment

"Do you want me to come in with you?" he asks her as he holds Addy

"Yes Logan could you and when I find out the gender maybe the others can come I don't want to bother them with this" she says as she looks through a magazine

"Sure Ciara, and I will be your Lamaze coach if Jack says he doesn't come back" Logan tells her

"I'm pretty sure he is not coming back" she says as a nurse calls her back

"Hello Ciara I'm Dr. Crayola is this the father?" the doctor asks her

"No he's a friend of mind" she says kicking her legs back and forth

"It says from your chart that you found out you were pregnant at the health clinic?" Dr. Crayola asks her

Ciara nods

"Lean back please and we can find the baby's heartbeat" Dr. Crayola says to her

Ciara leans back and lifts up her shirt to expose her belly, so the doctor can detect the heart beat

"There's you're little one Miss. Bravo" the doctor says when she finds the heart beat

"Baby" Addy says from Logan's arms as she sucks on her paci

"Yes Addison there is a baby it's inside Ciara, and we will get to see the baby" he tells her

Dr. Crayola dims the lights, so Addison isn't scared of the dark

"There is your little Jellybean" Dr. Crayola says when the baby comes on screen

"Baby" Addy says again

"Yes Addison that is my baby" Ciara tells her

Dr. Crayola says Ciara is two months pregnant, and would like to see her in a month

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Ali gets a puppy, Feud, and Dancing with the stars, and teething**


	18. Puppy, Feud, DWTS, and Teething

**Puppy, Feud, DWTS, and Teething**

Alexandria couldn't believe she was getting a puppy to help her prepare for the puppy Logan got her books on how to care for the puppy

"Princess has you thought about what kind of puppy you might want?" Logan asks her

'Either a dog like Uncle James has or a dog like Uncle Carlos" she says happily

"Okay I'll see who has the Alaskan dogs or a German shepherd" Logan says going to the computer to look to see about the Alaskan dogs or the German shepherds

Addy was in the playroom playing and Liliana was sleeping

"Looks like there are lots of breeders for the Alaskan dogs I'll take Ali to check them out" he says when he sees the breeders that were in the area

Since James was going to be on Dancing with the stars Logan arranged for him to drop Fox off, so she could get used to taking care of the dog. Plus get Addy used to having a dog in the house

"Ali did you feed fox?" Logan asks her

"Yes daddy, and now I am taking him to the backyard to play" she says grabbing one of his toys to play with him

"Thank you Ali" Logan says as he gets up to check on Liliana

(Later)

"Hey Logan how was Fox?" James asks when he picks him up

"He was great Ali fed him played with him, we took him for a walk" Logan says

"Is an Alaskan dog in her future?" James asks him

"Yes I'm taking her down to the rescue center cause they had an Alaskan husky and malamute down there" Logan says

"Go the girls are probably sleeping I can listen for them besides I need to sit down" James tells him

Logan calls Ali and him and her head to the rescue center to look at the dogs

(Rescue center)

"Do you have the leash and collar for your puppy?" Logan asks her

Ali shows him the collar and leash

"Come on let's go inside" he tells her

"Hello can I help you?" one of the workers ask Logan

"Yes I saw you guys had some Alaskan dogs and I thought maybe we can see them" he tells her

"Right this way" she says showing Logan to the dogs

"These two are the malamutes and they both are sisters, and the one's next to them are husky's" she tells Logan and Ali

"Ah daddy can I get the four of them I promise I will take care of them?" Ali asks Logan

Logan looks at the dogs before coming to a decision

"Yes Ali you can get the four dogs" he tells her

"Thank you daddy I love you" Ali says as she hugs him

Logan signs the papers for the dogs, and the rescue center gives Ali three more collars and leashes for the dogs

"I'll have Kendall and Carlos get four kennels for them" he says to her

Kendall picks up four kennels and dog houses for the dogs. While Logan and Ali get three more bowls and toys for the dogs as well as bows for their hair

(Logan's house)

"Ali take the dogs to the backyard while I help Kendall, James, and Carlos with the kennels" Logan tells her

"Yes daddy come on girls I'll take you to the backyard" she says taking the four dogs to the backyard to play

The guys get the kennels assembled in no time

"Ali what are you going to name your doggies?" Carlos asks her

"Sydney after yours, Australia, London, and Paris" she says happily

'Sound like good names" James says

Paris hears Liliana crying and begins to bark

"Thank you Paris" Logan says going in to tend to Liliana while Ali fed the dogs

"Sydney, Australia, London Paris dinner" she calls to the dogs

All four follow her to where the dog food was. James and Carlos help Ali feed the dogs

"After you four eat I will brush you" she tells them

"Oh guys guess what" Kendall says to them

"What Kendall?" James and Carlos asks them

"We got asked to go on the feud to compete against one direction" Kendall says happily

"Plus the news gets better I'm going to be on Dancing with the stars this season" James says

"What are you guys talking about?" Logan asks coming down with Liliana

"Oh Family feud and Dancing with the stars" Kendall says

"Whose going on which show?" Logan asks heating a bottle up for Liliana

"We are going on Family Feud, and James is going on Dancing with the stars" Kendall says

"Congrats buddy" Logan says as he heats Liliana's bottle

"Thanks" James says as him, Kendall, and Carlos leaves

Ali goes and brushes the dogs while Logan played baby with Addy. Logan could hear Ali laugh in the backyard with the dogs

(That night)

Sydney barked when Liliana woke up

"Thanks you Sydney" Logan says getting up to get Liliana

London was sleeping with Addy, Australia was with Ali, Sydney was with Liliana, and Paris was with Logan

"Here Sydney here is your treat" he says giving her a dog bone

Sydney takes the bone and goes downstairs

"What's wrong Liliana?" he asks picking her up

"I see the problem you're cutting a tooth" he says taking her over to the light

Sydney and Paris was waiting in the kitchen

"Thank you girls for protecting the house" Logan says coming down with Liliana

Logan grabs a teething ring from the freezer and gives it to her, and takes her upstairs where the two dogs that were downstairs went

"You two are very protective" he says to the dogs as he rocks Liliana who was gumming on her teething ring as he rocks her

After Liliana fell asleep Paris went with Logan back to his room

"Get up here Paris" he tells her

Paris went to the end of the bed to lie down

"Good girl" he says turning the light off

(Next morning)

Ali was up feeding her dogs and playing with them in the yard

"Thank you Ali" Logan says as he comes down with Addy and Liliana

"You're welcome daddy

Logan knew it was good idea to have four dogs sleep in the house just in case one of the younger one's wake up they will let him know

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Ali's kindergarten visit and the feud plus Logan and Erin romance **


	19. Kindergarten visit, feud, and romance

**Kindergarten visit, feud, and romance**

"Ali sweetie wake up today is the day you visit your kindergarten classroom" Logan says waking her up

"Okay daddy" she says waking up

Ali said good morning to her four dogs, and fed them breakfast while Erin made her breakfast

"Here we go Ali here is your breakfast" Erin says feed her breakfast

Just recently Logan asked Erin to move in, so they could start their life together

"Morning Logie" Erin says kissing him

"Morning" he says as he gets Addy her breakfast

"Daddy will Erin be my new mommy?" Ali asks

"Yes Ali, Erin will be yours, Addy's and Liliana's new mommy" Logan says when Ciara comes into the kitchen

"Morning Ciara how is our mommy to be?" Erin asks her

"Fine I think the morning sickness really subsided" Ciara says sitting next to Ali

"That's good you up for breakfast?" Logan asks her

"A little" Ciara says as she does Alexandria hair for her kindergarten visit

"I'll get Liliana" Ciara says going up to get the baby who woke up from her slumber

"Ali you ready to go?" Logan asks her

"Ready daddy" she says as they head out to the van

Logan drops her off and heads home to tend to the girls

"Hey Addy it's time for your medicine" Logan says picking the little girl up

Addy loves it cause it's bubblegum

"There we go play" he says to her

"When does Addy get tubes put in?" Ciara asks as she reads a pregnancy book

"When go for an appointment today to see if the medicine did the trick this time" Logan says

"I'll watch Liliana that way I'm prepared when my little one comes" Ciara says

"Thanks Ciara" Logan says going up to get Addison ready for the doctors

(Dr.)

"Let's hope the medicine worked this time cause he wanted to give it one more shot before surgery" he says holding her

The medicine didn't work much so Addy is getting tubes in which scared her to death

"Addy I will be right there with you the whole time, and this time we can take a tour of the hospital, so it isn't scary" he says as they leave with the date of the surgery

To make her feel better he took her to the toy store to get her anything she wanted, and she went with a motorcycle that looked almost like her daddy's

"That looks snazzy Addy maybe later we can take it for a spin" he says loading it in the van

(That afternoon)

"Hey Ali how was kindergarten?" Logan asks her when him and Erin pick her up

"Good I made some friends, colored, counted, and played" she says happily

"Great now we are off to see Uncle Kendall, James and Carlos" he says heading for the family feud

(Family feud)

"Hey Ali" Kendall says picking her up

"Hi Uncle Kendall" she says hugging him

"Are we ready to kick some one direction butt?" Carlos asks hitting his helmet

"Yeah" everyone says as they head in to play the feud

"Ali you write good" James says when he sees her nametag

"Thank you" she says

For big time rush it was Ali, Logan, Erin, Kendall, James, and Carlos playing for a charity. Ali had the easy questions, so that what made the team get the top points

"Who is playing for fast money?" Steve asks the band

Ali and Logan came out and they were playing for fast money

Ali got most of the points which made it easy for Logan to finish it, and together they won the twenty thousand dollars for their charity which was Alzheimer's

"I can't believe we beat one direction in only two rounds" James says leaving the set

"Me either I can't believe how smart Ali is" Kendall says

"Let's say she got the brains from me" Logan says carrying Ali out who was tired from celebrating and the whole day in general

"She looks kind of cute when she sleeps" Carlos says moving the hair out of Ali's face

"I know she does that is why she is my daughter" Logan says carrying her to the van and laying her in the backseat

"Hey Logan are the girls up for Disneyland tomorrow/?" Kendall asks

"Ali and Addy would be complete surprised" Erin says as she gets into the car

"Plus it will do Ciara good to get out of the house for a little bit" Kendall says talking about his on-screen baby sister

"Yeah she might enjoy going to the park and riding some of the rides" James says

"It's settled we will go to Disneyland tomorrow and spend a few days there, so it is so big" Kendall says

On the way home Logan stopped at the jewelry store to pick out something, for Erin cause this was the perfect time to ask her to be his wife

(That night)

"I can't believe we are going to Disneyland tomorrow" Erin says as she packs Addy's and Liliana's clothes

"Me either I know Ali and Addy are going to have a blast riding the rides and being princesses for the day or for a few days" Logan says as he packs Ali's clothes

"Me too that way we can definitely bond and become a family for sure, and maybe later we can have a little one of our own" Erin says as she finishes Addy's clothes and starts Liliana's clothes

"I can picture it now me and you with the perfect family" he says as he starts picturing his and Erin's future family

"Kendall says Katelyn is coming, Carlos says Alexa is coming, and James is going to try to come" Erin says as she packs Liliana's clothes

"That will be great I wonder where we are staying?" Logan asks as he finishes packing Ali's clothes and starts on the diaper suitcase for Addy and Liliana

"Hey Logan, when are you going to start potty training Addison?" Erin asks when she saw the two different diapers

"I don't know when she turns two cause right now she is scared of some people, objects, and some shows" he says as he still packs

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Disneyland**


	20. Disneyland part 1

**Disneyland part 1**

Logan had all three girls go to bed in their pajamas that night, so he could carry each girl down and to the van and buckle them in so they could hit the road.

"Logan what does Ali like to have for breakfast in the car?" Erin asks him

"She will eat anything, Addy will eat cheerios, and Liliana takes a bottle" Logan says as he brings down the suitcases to load them in the van

"When Liliana wakes up could you pull over, so I can feed her?" Erin asks him

"Sure no problem" he says going out to the van with the suitcases

Logan loads everything into the van while Ciara loaded her car with the strollers and her suitcases

(Next morning)

Logan gets up when he hears Liliana

"Hey Lily bug today we are taking a trip, so after I change, feed and change you again daddy is going to put you in your car seat, and come in and get your sisters" he tells the baby as he changes her

"Logan I got Addison" Erin says coming down with the sleeping one year old

Logan goes up and gets Alexandria and lays her in the back of the van with her pillow and blanket. After he covered Ali he got on the road

"Off to disneyland" he says as he starts heading for the hotel they will be staying at

The girls woke up three hours into the car ride

"Alexandria, Addison would you two like breakfast?" Erin asks them

Both girls nod their heads. Logan pulls over at a rest stop, so the girls could eat their breakfast without choking. Plus they could stretch their legs, and him and Erin could change Addison and Liliana

"Ciara would you like breakfast?" Erin asks her

"I could stomach a banana" Ciara says happily

As Ciara ate the banana she didn't bring it back up

"At least the baby can tolerate bananas" Ciara says as she finishes off her banana

"Would you like anything else?" Logan asks her

"What else do you have?" Ciara asks them

"We brought everything that doesn't need cook" Erin says as she burps Liliana

"Do you have granola?" Ciara asks

"Yup" Logan says

"I'll have granola with grape juice" Ciara says happily

After breakfast and everyone has gone to the bathroom, or had a new diaper on the caravan got back on the road

"Daddy I'm bored" Ali says from the backseat

"I have something you might want to learn" Erin says as she heads to the back of the van

"What?" Ali asks

"Have you ever wondered about crochet?" Erin asks her

Ali nods

"Well I'm going to teach you how to crochet and maybe we can do it together" Erin says as she gets out the crochet supplies while Logan puts some music on for the younger ones as he continues to drive

Ali like crochet and it kept her bust

"Logie why don't you let me drive" Erin tells him

Logan pulls over, so Erin can drive the rest of the way while he sleeps. When Ali and Addy saw the sign for Disneyland they were excited to be going to Disneyland

(Two hours later)

"Okay everybody out" Erin says parking the van

Logan and Ali got the bags while Erin and Ciara got the little ones

"Am I doing this right Logan?" Ciara asks as she gets Liliana out

"Yes Ciara that looks right" he says looking at the stroller that had Liliana

Ali rode the luggage cart into the hotel and up to the room

"Hey Loges" Kendall says when he sees his friend, Erin, Ciara, and the girls

"Hey Kendall" Logan says unlocking the room that they will be staying in during their visit

"Ali you excited to go to Disneyland?" Kendall asks her

Ali nods happily

"Before we go anywhere we should get settle in, and maybe when Addy and Liliana go down for a nap me, you Uncle Kendall, James and Carlos can head down to the pool what do you say Allie girl?" Logan asks her

"I say yes please" she says grabbing her suitcase

Logan's and Erin's room had two cribs for the two youngest ones, and Ali was going to get the whole bed to herself. After the group grabbed some late lunch they explored the hotel a little bit, so Addy could get used to it

"Are James, Carlos and Alexa here?" Logan asks Kendall

"Yeah they are here even Kathryn is here too" Kendall says as he walks besides Ciara

Logan let Addy play on the playground, so she will tire herself out for her afternoon nap

(Later)

"Like my swimsuit daddy?" Ali asks spinning around

"Yes I love it very much" Logan says when he sees it

While, Erin sprayed some sunscreen on Ali, so she wouldn't get sun burn. Logan got his swim trunks on after he was ready the father/daughter team headed down to the pool to have some fun before the guys took Ali to the arcade, and the gift shop when she was done with the pool

"Kendal what are we doing tomorrow and the other days we are here?" Logan asks him

"We are going to the different parks, and we are performing in two or three parades" Kendall says

"I thought this was going to be a relaxing vacation" Carlos says

"I thought so too" James says from his spot on the lounge chair

"Sorry guys it's a bit of both, and Logan Ali will get to be princess for a day" Kendall tells him

"How did she rate getting that?" Logan asks him

"Beats me, but we will know when she is princess for a day when her name comes on the intercom when we enter the park" Kendall says

That got Ali excited to be princess for a day

"Will Addy and Liliana get to be princess for a day too?" Logan asks

"Yes all three will get their day. Liliana's day is tomorrow when we go to the park for the first time" Kendall says getting out

After a while Ali got out and headed up to the room to change, so they could go to the arcade

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Disneyland part 2 and Liliana is princess for a day**


	21. Disneyland part 2

**Disneyland part 2 and Liliana is princess for a day**

Ali was up before anyone cause she was excited to be going to Disneyland for the first time in her life

"Morning Ali what would you like for breakfast?" Logan asks coming out with Liliana

"Waffles please daddy" she says smiling

"Okay waffles coming right up" he says as he orders room service for the four of them

While Ali waited on her breakfast she got dressed and did her hair, so it was perfect

"Ready daddy" she says coming out of her room

"Okay we got to wait on Erin and Addy to wake up" he says as he feeds Liliana her bottle

While Ali ate breakfast she was planning the families day at the park cause she knew Addy was too little yet, and Liliana didn't have a clue where she was

"Are we ready?" Erin asks as she buckles Liliana in her stroller

"We're ready" Logan says as he puts Addy in the wagon

"Off to the park" Erin says as the family of five sets off for the monorail

Before they boarded the monorail Logan got the girls hats to wear to keep the sun out of their eyes

"Morning Loges I can tell Ali is excited to go to Disneyland" Carlos says while he sees his friend come towards him with his girls

"Yeah Ali was up before anybody" Logan says as he joins the others while they wait for the monorail

(The park)

"Ali no taking off you hear me" Logan says as they leave the monorail

"Yes daddy" she tells him

Before they headed in they got pictures of the girls, so they could remember that day

"Oh there's our little princess of the day" one of the park workers say when they see the stroller that had Liliana in

"Look Liliana you get your own crown to wear" Logan tells her as the park worker puts the crown on her head

Liliana was still clueless, but she liked the attention

"Since she is princess of the day you guys get fast pass for all the rides" the park worker tells the group

That mad Ali excited that they could cover all the rides that she wanted to ride that day, and more

"Plus she gets to ride in the afternoon parade and the night parade" the park worker tells them

Liliana was excited to ride in the parade

"Well she may not be a year old she is excited for all this attention that's for sure" Kendall says when he sees Liliana smile

Ali hits all the ride that everyone can ride before hitting the rides only her and Addy can ride before lunch

"Daddy me hungry" Addy says from inside the wagon

"I think all of us need a lunch break before the parade" Logan says as they hit one of the local eateries in the park

"Ali you hungry too?" he asks her

She nods

"I think all of us worked up an appetite doing all that walking" he says as he takes the two oldest to order the food

Ali couldn't wait to get back into the park and ride more rides, and have more fun after they were in the parade

"Ali after the parade daddy has to perform, so are you and Addy going to watch daddy?" he asks her

"I love seeing you perform daddy" Ali says smiling

After lunch the girls got into princess dresses that they were going to keep after their time at Disney was done

"How do I look daddy?" Ali asks as she spins around in her Cinderella dress

"Like a princess" he tells her as he gets Addy in her snow white dress

"Which princess will Liliana be?" Ali asks Erin

"She's going to be Belle" Erin says putting Liliana in Belle's dress

Once everyone was ready they headed for their float that they were going to ride in the parade

"Up you go Ali girl" James says lifting her up onto the float

"Thank you Uncle James" she says as she takes her place on the float

Logan lifted Erin onto the float, and put the other two on before he got on the float himself with the other guys

"Ali, do you know how to wave like a royal princess?" Erin asks as she gets Addy situated

Ali shakes her head no

Erin shows her how to wave like a princess as the guys warmed up their voices. Before long the parade got underway with everyone on their float

Logie I'm staying with Addy cause she seems scared" Erin tells him

"That's fine and I can hold Liliana" he says getting Liliana from her bumbo that she was sitting in

"Come here sweetheart" he says picking her up and holding her as the parade started

Ali waved to everyone on the route as the guys sang some songs from their different albums, and after the parade was over Logan took Liliana with him when they were going to perform

"She is one cute baby Loges" Carlos says when he looks at Liliana

"Yeah she is, and it looks like she is getting ready to go down for her nap' Logan says when he sees Liliana's eyes start to drop

"She had a busy morning being a princess" James says as he gets ready to perform

"Yeah she did" Logan says as he rocks Liliana to sleep

"Hey is she on her oxygen?" Kendall asks

"Yeah hence the bag I have on as I hold her" Logan says as he rubs Liliana's back

Once all the guys were ready they came out to perform, and Logan only saw Ali in the audience, so he presumes that Erin took Addy back to the hotel cause she might of started getting cranky or restless or something. After they performed they went on more rides and did some shopping before dinner

"Is this the best vacation you had Ali?" Logan asks her after they got off Splash Mountain

"The best daddy" she says as they head into the first boutique to shop

Ali got something for everyone at each store, but it was cut short when Logan saw that Erin sent him a text about Addy saying her lips were turning blue, and they were headed for the hospital

**Review**

**Next Chapter: We see about Addy and the proposal **


	22. We see about Addy and the proposal

**We see about Addy and the proposal**

Ali got something for everyone at each store, but it was cut short when Logan saw that Erin sent him a text about Addy saying her lips were turning blue, and they were headed for the hospital

"Sorry Allie we got to go to the hospital" he says as he pushes Liliana

"That's fine daddy I had fun while I could" she says as she holds her Minnie mouse as they head for the monorail

"That's good sweetie" he says as they continue to head for the monorail

Allie continues to talk about what rides were her favorite as they headed for the monorail

"I have to say the first Henderson family vacation was a success" Kendall says as they board the monorail

"Me too even Liliana loved it" Logan says looking down at the baby that was smiling up a storm in the stroller

When they got back to the hotel Logan put both girls in the van and set off to the hospital

(Hospital)

"Hey Erin how's is she?" Logan asks coming in with the other two

"Right now they have her on oxygen to help with her breathing, and were going to run some test on her" she says almost ready to break down

"Did they take her blood or anything?" he asks her

"Yeah she was fighting them as they took her blood. She wasn't letting them nowhere near her at all, so they had to kick me out while they hold her down. As I waited outside her room I could hear her screaming and yelling for me. Plus I could hear the staff when she hit, punch, kick and anything she could do to them. Instead of waiting outside I went back into the room to get her and calm her down" Erin tells Logan

"Did they get any blood at all?" he asks her

"Nope she flinched too much, so they couldn't get a needle in her at all" Erin says

Logan immediately heads for the room that Addy was in

"Daddy" she says under her mask

"It's okay cupcake I'm here" he says picking her up and comforting her

Addy hugs Logan tight as Erin and the others come in

"Don't worry cupcake I'm not going anywhere" he tells Addy as he holds her close

Soon the nurse comes in to try taking Addy's blood again which she allows cause Logan was holding her

"Well Addison is a true daddy's girl" Carlos says as he hugs Alexa

"She is" Logan says as he strokes Addy's hair as the nurse takes her blood

"Here Addy I got you some stuff" Allie says giving Addy her bag

"Tank you" Addy says happily as she looks into her bag at what Allie got her

"Allie you are the best big sister ever" James says picking her up

"I know Uncle James" she says happily

Erin feeds Liliana while Logan had Addy and the others took Allie back to the park, for some more fun

"I'm glad the others took Allie back to the park" Logan says as Addy slept on him

"Yeah she doesn't need to be here with us while we wait on Addy" Erin says as she burps Liliana

Liliana lets out a good burp and snuggles into Erin's shoulder

"Are you going to go to sleep sweet girl?" Erin asks her

Liliana yawns and stretches as she gets comfortable in Erin's arms

Erin begins to rock Liliana as she held her stuff Goofy

Soon Dr. Nell comes into the room to see what was going on with Addison, and he says Addison's heart is starting to fail, so Addison is placed on the heart transplant list

"Will she be able to leave the hospital?' Logan asks the doctor

"Yes she can, but like her sister she will need to be on oxygen until a heart can be found for her" Dr. Nell tells him

Logan nods as the nurse comes with portable oxygen tank for Addy, and some fun mask for her to pick from

"Come on sweetie let's go join Allie and your Uncles" he says as he carries her out of the hospital

"Okay daddy" Addy says through her oxygen mask

Logan heads back to the hotel and puts Addy back in the wagon, so they could meet up with the others at the park

(Disneyland)

"I see mommy and daddy" Allie says eating her ice cream

"How's Addy?" Kendall asks Logan

"Well it's not good news her heart is starting to fail, so she needs to be on oxygen until a heart is found for her" Logan tells them

"Luckily tomorrow is Addy's day to be princess, so we will do what she wants to do" Carlos says

"I'll help translate" Allie says

The rest of the day is smooth the guys took Allie on some roller coasters and Splash Mountain which she loved. Between rides she did some more shopping. After the last ride everyone agreed it was dinner time, so they went to one of the restaurants in the park for dinner

"Well you had a good day" Logan says as he puts Addy in her booster

"Yes daddy" Allie says happily as she blows bubbles in her tea

After dinner they went to ride a few more rides before seeing the fireworks show

"Erin I want you to watch from her" Logan says putting her in a special place, so she could see the message

"Okay Logie" she says happily

James put Addy on his shoulders, so she could see and Kendall gave Logan plenty of room for the proposal

"Oh look some is asking someone name Erin to marry them" Erin says when she sees the firework message that was shot up

"That someone is me" Logan says to her as he gets down on one knee showing the ring that he picked out

"Oh Logie" she says shocked when she sees the ring

"Erin Sanders will you marry me?" he asks her

"Yes Logan Henderson I will marry you" she says as he slips the ring on her finger

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Addy's princess for a day**


	23. Addison is princess for the day

**Addison is princess for the day**

"Morning Addy did you sleep good?" Logan asks her

"Yes daddy" she says as he lifted her out of her crib

"Today is the day you are princess for the day that means we get to do what you want to do" he says as he changes her and gets her dressed

"Mater" she says happily

"Yes sweetie we can ride Mater and all those ride that you wanna as many times as you want" he says putting her shoes on her

"Yay" she says happily

Logan orders breakfast for everyone and gets Liliana dressed and feeds her

"There you go Liliana you are pretty as a picture" he says putting her in a cute outfit that Allies got for her

"Morning daddy" Allie says as she serves Addy her breakfast

"Morning Allie did you sleep good?" He asks her

"Yes daddy I did" she says happily

"That's good" he says as he sees about Erin cause she wasn't up yet

"Erin darling are you okay?" He asks when he hears her in the bathroom throwing up

"Yes Logie I'm fine I'll be out soon" she tells him

After breakfast Logan, Erin and the girls boarded the monorail with the guys

"Where are we going first princess Addison Henderson?" He asks after she got her tiara on her head

"Mater, Mater" she says happily

"Okay we'll go ride Mater" he tells her

Since Addy was princess for the day the group rode Mater five times in a row

"Okay we had enough Mater for one trip" he says when Allie was throwing up in a trash can for the third time

"We'll meet you at the next ride I'm going to get Allie some medicine and to find out what's going on with me" Erin says to Logan

"Okay we will" he says as they head for another ride to get Addy's mind off Mater

Abby goes on a fun ride before Logan takes her to Disney junior

"Abby seems to be having fun" Kendall says when he sees how happy she is

"Yeah she is I'm trying to have her overdo it cause of her heart and everything" Logan says as he feeds Liliana

"She is getting so big Loges how old is she?" James asks him

"She's five months going to be six months next week" he says as he feeds Liliana a bottle cause she was hungry and couldn't wait till lunch time

"It seemed just yesterday you found these girls" Carlos says as he admires Liliana

"Yeah I wouldn't trade these girls for anything" Logan says as he holds Liliana cause she didn't want to go back in her stroller

After the show Logan got Addy a Sophia the first dress before they decided to check on Allie and Erin before they got a bite to eat

"Hey, Allie how are you feeling?" He asks her

"Better that I took a nap daddy" she says from the bed

"That's good Kendall is going to push Addy in the stroller while you get to ride in the wagon for a bit until you're legs are better" he tells her

"Who's going to push Liliana?" Allie asks the group

"I'll push her while you're daddy pulls you until you're up to it" James tells her

"Thank you daddy" Allie says hugging Logan

"You're welcome sweetie" he says hugging her

After he picked her up he went to check on Erin to see how she was doing

"Hey baby" he says as they kiss

"Hey" she says

"How are you feeling?" He asks her

"I am still nauseous and they want to keep me and do some test to see what's wrong with me" she says

"Okay I'll check on you after a while" he says as he kisses her before taking the girls to lunch

Logan decided to eat inside with the girls and the park being hot

"I think after lunch we should head back to the hotel cause I think Allie has heat exhaustion" he says as he helps her eat

"Good plan Loges" James says to him

After the group got done with lunch Logan picked Erin up and carried her bridal style to the monorail while Kendall carried Addy who fell asleep, and Carlos had Allie who was also asleep in the wagon, and James had Liliana who was asleep in the stroller

(Hotel)

"Do you want me to put Addy in her crib?" Kendall asks him

""No I want to change her, so she is a bit cooler" Logan says as he takes off Addy's sweaty clothes

"I'll do Liliana since she is really sweaty" James says as he stripes Liliana down to a diaper

"Thanks James" Logan says as he places Addy in the crib and cover her up, so she wouldn't get chilled

After Addy was covered up he covered Liliana, and put Allie in a nightgown that was really light after he cooled her down in the tub. Since all three were asleep he decided to go lay down next to Erin to get her to feel better

(Later)

"Daddy" Addy says from the crib

"Okay Addy I'm coming" he says getting out of bed and tending to her

"What's wrong Addy girl?" he asks as he picks her up

"Tummy hurts daddy" she says as her face goes green

Logan runs her to the bathroom just in time

"It's okay sweetie I'll put you in your nightgown, and we can lie together until you're sisters wake up" he tells her

Logan thinks Addy got heat sickness from being in the sun without a drink

"Knock, knock" Kendall says coming in with three fans for the girls

"Thanks Kendall" Logan says as he gets Addy in her nightie

Addy loved the fan that Kendall got her. Later Allie woke up from her nap, and fanned herself while drinking her water

"I'm coming Liliana" Kendall says going to get the baby

"Can we watch a movie daddy?" Addy asks Logan

"Sure sweetie" he tells her

Erin stood in bed while Logan watched all the princess movies with the girls

**Review**

**Next Chapter: We find out what's wrong with Erin, and Allie's princess for a day **


	24. Good news & Allie is princess for the da

**Good news & Allie is princess for the day**

Alexandria was excited cause it was finally her day to be princess for the day at Disneyland

"Morning Allie sleep well?" Logan asks as he comes in with Lily

"Yes daddy I can't wait till we go to the park cause today is my day to be princess for the day" she says happily

"I'm glad" he says as he feeds Lily her breakfast

Since Erin still wasn't feeling too good she decided to try and stick it out

"Erin I'll get you a wheelchair and push you if I have to" he tells her as he carries her bridal style to breakfast

"Logie I don't wanna disappoint the girls" she says from his arms

"Sweetie they care about you, and they will understand if you can't make it" he tells her as he sets her in the booth

"I'm going Logie and that's that" she tells him

"Okay if you're sure" he says going to get the girls their breakfast

"I'm sure" she tells him

After breakfast the group made a bee line for the monorail, so they could go to the park for their last day of fun before going home

"Lily looks happy" Carlos says on the monorail

"She slept great and she had a good breakfast" Logan says as he hold Addy

Once deboarding the monorail Logan got Erin a wheelchair and Addy a stroller just in case Allie wanted to ride in the wagon

"Princess Alexandria Henderson has entered the park" one of the park workers say as the group enters the park

Allie got her tiara on her head, and her complementary princess dress for her to keep

"Allie we'll take you on the cool rides" Kendall tells her

"Okay she says happily as they head for the fast and cool rides

"Logie, can we go to air conditioning please?" Erin asks him

"Sure babe we can take the little girls to see some shows" he says as he tries to push the wheelchair and the wagon to the air conditioning

"Thanks Logie" she tells him

"Oh you're quite welcome" he says

After being inside Erin's phone rings

"It's the hospital with my test results" she tells Logan

"Go ahead answer it I wanna hear if you're okay" he tells her as he holds Lily

Erin's mouth drops when she hears the news

"What is it are you okay?" He asks panicky

"Yes I'm fine Logan we're going to have a baby" she says to him

Logan was at a loss for words, for a couple of minutes

"That's fantastic since we're in Disneyland let's get married before you get too big" he says looking into her eyes

"I wanna wait a little bit maybe we can come back and get married after I got my gown and everything" she says as they kiss

"That sounds a lot better" he says kissing her

Erin was better by mid-morning and was able to enjoy the rest of the day with the girls

"Allie are you having fun?" Erin asks her

"Yes mommy I am having fun" Allie says happily

"During dinner tonight me and daddy have an announcement to make to all three of you girls" Erin tells her

"I can't wait" Allie says happily

While the guys took Allie and Addy on some rides Erin went shopping on how she was going to tell the girls and the others that she was expecting

"Well Lily I believe a diaper change is in order for you" Erin says as she takes Lily to the bathroom to change her

(That night)

"Before we order dinner look in these bags" Erin says as she gives Allie and Addy a bag to open

"What's up with the baby bibs?" Allie asks

"Try to figure our news that way" Erin says as she sips her water

"Baby?" Addy guesses

"Yes Addison mommy and me are having a baby, so all three of you will be big sisters" he tells them

"Congratulations Logan" Kendall tells him

"Thanks guys" Logan says as he feeds Liliana some dinner

(That night)

"The girls took it better than I expected" he says laying Lily in bed between him and Erin

"Yeah Allie is excited for another sibling" Erin says as she looks at herself in the mirror

"Erin I'm still going to love you no matter what" he says as he touches her stomach when his phone ringed

"Hello" he says as he picks up the phone

Erin picks up Lily and holds her as Logan was on the phone

"That's great when should she come in?" He asks the person that he was speaking too

"It sounds like the news keeps getting better and better" Erin tells Lily who was gumming on a toy

"Thanks for the good news" he says as he hangs up

"Who was that Logie?" Erin asks him

"That was the children's hospital, and apparently they found a heart for Addison, and they are going to do it after Easter" he says to her

"Logie that's fantastic" Erin says as she hugs him

"Yeah I can't believe they found a heart that fast" he says looking at his phone

"Me either when do they want us back?" Erin asks him

"The day after tomorrow, so we gotta leave tomorrow and get everything prepared for her to be admitted" he tells her

"Well we better get packing, and maybe we can leave during the night" she suggest

"That's not a bad idea actually" he says as he starts gathering the suitcases

Erin stayed with Lily while Logan loaded the van with everything they needed before they departed back home. After Logan had everything loaded him and Erin carried the youngest ones to the van and buckled them before getting Allie and buckling her in for the car ride back home

"I'm surprised the seats fold down" Erin says when she sees the wagon

"Yeah me too" he says buckling Allie in while Erin did a last minute room check before they left

"Logie why don't we get Addy settled before going home cause I packed her hospital suitcase" Erin says as she gets in front

"I like that idea way better" he says putting his glasses on

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Easter (That will be tomorrow)**


End file.
